Here In Las Vegas
by OhShietzItzAlicia
Summary: Evelyn is best friends with the guys, but what will happen when they go to Vegas and get wasted and spend a night together with Phil will it stay at just a 'one night stand' or would it be something more? Rated M for my very potty mouth and lemons. Phil/OC
1. Vegas Baby

_**Vegas Baby**_

_**AN: I decided to do this story after I watched The Hangover Part II. If this story turns out really good then maybe I'll continue it to a next story (figures crosses)**_ _**Anyways, shit aside this story is rated M for a reason beacuase of my potty mouth and future Lemonades (lol) ENJOY! REVIEWS ARE LOVELY:]**_

* * *

><p><em>'You've reached Doug. Sorry I missed your call. Please leave a name and number and I'll get back to you.'<em>

'Hi, you've reached Dr. Stuart Price with Divine Dentistry. Please leave a message after…'

'Hey, this is Phil. Leave me a message or don 't. Do me a favor, don 't text me. It's gay.'

'Hey, this is Evelyn. You know the drill! You leave a message...and I ignore it!'

* * *

><p>We where in the Mojave Dessert it was morning and the heat-waves rise off the Mojave. We were all in our early 20's (I'm 22 the youngest). My dirty blond hair was tied in a messy bun, my cowboy boots where hurting my foot, my once pale skin was now in a nice tan, the heat was uncontrollable the only thing keeping me alive was my ski blue jean shorts and my short tan shirt that showed off my abs and my belly button and my new tramp stamp tattoo of a colors full butterfly that I have no idea how it got there. I stared at Phil who was standing a lone talking in his cellphone in the middle of the desert. He was tall, rugged, and currently a mess. His shirt was ripped open, his aviator sunglasses where bent, his lip was all bloodied, and he clearly hasn't slept in days. Well, none of us has. I squinted my eyes from the rising heat and turned to look behind me to see Alan and Stu slouched inside the backseat, also looking like hell.<p>

"Tracy, it's Phil." Phil said as he turned around to look at us. He ran his eyes thew the parked car on the dirt road the 1969 Mercedes-benz Cabriolet convertible near totaled; it was scratched, dented, and filthy.

"Phil, where the hell are you guys?" Tracy asked panicking "I'm freaking out."

"Yeah, listen. Uh-we fucked up." Phil said as he stared at me sight.

"What are you talking about?" Tracy asked getting more worried.

"The bachelor party, the whole night. It...things got out of control, uh-and we lost Doug." Phil said squinted from the rising heat.

"What?" Tracy said her yaw dropping.

"We can't find Doug." Phil said being a little more clear.

"What are you saying, Phil? We're getting married in five hours." Tracy said running a hand threw her hair.

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen." Phil said. Your probably wondering how all of this happen i'll tell you let's go back to two days earlier.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TWO DAYS EARLIER;<strong>_

I took one last glance at myself from the oval shaped full length mirror. I was being a bridesmaid (of honor) for Tracy's and Doug's wedding. Not that I volunteered I got blackmailed to do so. You see me, Evelyn Somers (currently 21 turning 22 next month), Phil Wenneck, Stewart Price or as we like to call him 'Stu', and Doug Billings have been best of friends since the sandlot. I was much of a tomboy thanks to them but I still like girly thugs like my favorite colors are pink and green I just think they perfect with each other. Anyways, the three of us where the most fierce in high school; ahh, good times. We also went to the same collage and stuff like that. I was the youngest from all of them so they protected me like a little sister, but ever since I turned 19 Phil turned to a fruit fruit dog that keeps on humping your leg. He hasn't left me alone ever since he got divorce from his gold-digger of an ex-wife he hasn't stop from getting in my pants. He did get in pants one time in collage in his dorm and what was funny was that Doug was on the top part of the bunk bed. Yeah, my first time wasn't that romantic but hell at least I got to the with the hottest guy in collage and my long time crush. I'm much of dirty mouth hillbilly always coursing and stuff. My parents where high class and my mom didn't much appreciate my dirty mouth, my arrogant way, and the way I dress she says I look like a street prostitute, but hell I don't care my daddy supports me i'm more of a daddy's little girl, and my little sister is my mom favorite and became little miss drama queen.

Anyways back to the story so the reason I was blackmailed to the bridesmaid thing was because they gave me two options if I said 'yes' to being a bridesmaid (of honor) I get to go with the boys the Las Vegas for the bachelors party, but if I said 'no' then I don't get to go. So I decided 'yes' to becoming a bridesmaid (of honor) so now I get to Vegas and sleep with two complete unknown man and have no clue what happen. I stared at my refection of myself the dress was black and white, floor length, and it was strapless. I actually looked pretty in and I kinda didn't want to take it off.

"Ah, you look gorgeous!" Tracy shrieked putting her chin on my shoulder and staring at my reflection.

"Yeah, but don't you think it should be a bit shorter." I said pulling the dress up since I couldn't walk in it.

"Naw, it's perfect. No go take it off." Tracy said shooing me to the dressing room. I took of the dress and slipped back into my faded out skinny jeans, my green Bob Marly shirt that was loose and cut to show my belly button, and my green pumps. I came back out and two of the bridesmaid that I did not know for all I knew they where Tracy's friends snickered at each other and walked over to me.

"Hey, Evelyn I love your shirt where you get it, slut dot com?" the blond said high-fiving the other blond and laughing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry what's your name?" the blond opened her mouth to respond but I shushed her up by holding out my hand in front of her "Why don't you go outside any play, hide and go fuck yourself?" I said with a fake smile then pushed past them Tracy smiled and fallowed me.

"Nice one, trust me their not my friends. My mom forced me to make them my bridesmaid." Tracy said laughing.

"Yeah. I'll see you on sunday." I said kissing her on the cheek and hugging her.

"Wait, Ev." Tracy called out to me.

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Why don't you give Phil a chance?" Tracy said covering the sun with her hand.

"I don't know. I just don't think he deserves it." I said staring at the ground I could see Tracy sad face.

"I got to go, cheer up." I said getting inside the car with Doug. Tracy smiled and nodded her head. A few minutes later we where at the Garner's mansion. I sat impatiently as I watched Floyd get some measurements from Alan Tracy's brother.

"To my left a little. Thank you. Okey-dokey." said Floyd as he moved his hand up Alan's leg to get his inseam.

"Whoa, watch it, pervert!" Alan yelled making me jump a little.

"What the hell, Alan, he's just doing your inseam." I said getting annoyed. Alan always found I way to get under my skin. He was very annoying and the little things he did threw me of the edge.

"He's getting very close to my shaft." Alan kept yelling me and Doug shared a look and rolled our eyes.

"All done. You can change now." Floyd said walking out of the room disturbed I wouldn't blame him.

"Right. Thanks, Floyd. Thank you very much." Doug said sighting from Alan's behavior.

"All right, buddy, we should get a move on." Doug said starting to change into his clothes. I didn't mind Doug undressing in front of me we did it all the time when we were kids.

"You know, guys, I was thinking...If you wanna go to Vegas without me, that is totally cool, you know?" Alan said untucking his white button down shirt out of his pants.

"Great, let's go Doug-"

"Shut up Eve. What are you talking about?" Doug said cutting me of I was about to snap back but I calmed down.

"You know, Phil and Stu, they're your buddies, and it's your bachelor party." Alan said removing his shirt I rolled my eyes and removed my eyes from Alan and focused more on Doug.

"Come on, Alan. Those two love you." Doug said putting on his purple button down shirt.

"And also, I don't want you to feel like you have to hold back-" Alan dropped his pants "because your wife's brother's there-I just…"

"It's not like that…" I looked at Doug who was disturbed by something I fallowed his gaze and founding something very disturbing I gaged and got out of the room and waited outside instead. My eyes got wide when Sid opened the garage door reveling his gray 1969 Mercedes-benz Cabriolet. My jaw dropped and I quickly went int the garage to check the car out.

"No. Sid."

"Really?" I said running my hand threw the leather of the car.

"Come on, we're family now, Doug!" Sid said.

"You sure? I mean, you love this car." Doug said making sure.

"Doug, it's just a car. Just make sure to put some armor all on the tires so the sand doesn't seep in." Sid said touching the hood of the car with the tip of his fingers.

"Absolutely. That's easy. I'll make sure we do." I said not wanting to Sid change his mind.

"Great, I knew I can count on you Ev. Oh, and, uh, don't let Alan drive because there's something wrong with him." Sid said whispering the last part.

"Understood." I said. I took a look at Alan an made a disgusted face when I saw him crouched down making out with the dog. I shook my head and focused again on the car.

"There really is something wrong with him." I said leaning over to Doug.

"Oh, and Phil either. I don't like him." Said whispering the last part again I started laughing.

"I will be the only one driving this car. I promise." Doug said reassuring Sid.

"Hey, what about me?" I whined.

"No, your cars never make it to the next day and your on probation." Sid said frowning. Of course how could they not make it threw the night overtime I got a new car Phil would insist we take it on a spin and the three would make sure I get enough wasted to actually decided to drive a car and end up racing some local junkie and end up crashing my car.

"Like I said nobody is going to drive this car." Doug said repeating himself.

"Good-" Sid tossed Doug the car keys "Remember, what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." Sid said with a grin. Doug and I laughed but then I stopped.

"Except for herpes. That shit'll come back with you." I said serious.

* * *

><p>As we waited for Phil to come out of the school sat in the back seat changing into one of my faded out jean shorts and took off my Bob Marley shirt I could see some of the kids jaw dropping when they saw me in my bra.<p>

"God, Ev, why didn't you do that when we where at the house?" Doug complained. I notice Alan staring at me over the front top mirror so I blew him a kiss and a winking as I slipped over my head my light pink shirt that showed of my abs and bellybutton.

"Chill out, Dougie!" I said putting my Versace sunglasses on the top of my head and pushed my clothes into my bag. I got a few whistles from some kids when I stood up and sat on the top part of the car putting my boots on the leather.

"Down boys." I purred at them.

"God damnit, Ev, don't put you feet on the leather." Doug yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and ignored him.

"Do you have to park so close?" Alan said from the passengers seat covering the side of his face.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" Doug asked him.

"I shouldn't be here." Alan said.

"Why is that, Alan?" I asked pulling down my Versace sunglasses from the top of my head.

"I'm not supposed to be within 200 feet of a school." Alan said still covering his face like if it was helping.

"What?" me and Doug said stimulatingly

"Or a Chuck E. Cheese." Alan said just as Phil walked over to us I rolled my eyes as annoyance came over me.

"Mr. Wenneck, I was…"

"It's the weekend. I don't know you. You do not exist." Phil said cutting of the kid.

"Shit." Phil said examining the car "Nice car."

"Yeah." Doug said looking at Phil.

"I'm driving." Phil said stepping over the door and throwing his bag on the seat.

"Whoa, no chance, buddy... Don't step...God. Watch the leath…" Doug yelled at Phil. I slipped back into my seat and Phil slipped his arm around me.

"Shut up and drive before these nerds ask me another question." Phil said.

"Animal." I said removing his arm around my shoulder.

"Who's this?" Phil asked.

"It's Alan. Tracy's brother." Doug said as he started the car.

"I met you, like, four times." Alan said in a high pitched tone.

"Oh, yeah. How you doing, man?"

* * *

><p>We reached Stu's house I wrinkled my nose as if I had smell something nasty.<p>

"You smell that?" I asked Phil.

"Yeah it smells like a bitch that fucked a sailor." Phil said I nodded my head. I had caught Melissa fucking some bartender behind the bar and I had grabbed her by the hair and beat the crap out of her. She hated me ever since.

"PAGING DR. FAGGOT!" Phil yelled I laughed and decided to join in the fun.

"DR. FAGGOT!" I yelled Phil turned to me and smiled. Melissa opened the door and Stu stood behind her like a lost puppy.

"AHOY. THERE SLUT! WHILE STU'S GONE WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO FUCK? THE FEDEX GUY?" I yelled as I stood up.

"FUCK YOU BITCH. WHY DONT YOU BE A GOOD LITTLE GIRL AND GO FUCK PHIL!" she yelled back. Phil looked up at me and wagged his eyebrow at me. Stu hurried over to the car before I could say anything. I went into my bag and took out and egg that said slut in a black sharpie. I wagged my eyebrow at the guys and Phil started cheering me on.

"FIRE IN THE HOE!" Phil yelled.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BITCH!" I yelled as I threw the egg at Melissa hitting her in the head.

"Go, go, go, go!" Stu yelled at Doug.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS BI…" Melissa yelled angrily but we left before she could finished her sentence.

* * *

><p>"I cant believe you did that?" Stu yelled at me but me, Phil, Doug, and Alan just kept laughing "Melissa is going to fucking kill me when I get home." Stu panicked.<p>

"Shut the fuck up, wuss!" Phil said said at Stu grinning. Alan stood up from the car and started yelling at a little girl in a different car.

"Whoo! Road trip! Vegas! Vegas, baby! Vegas!" Alan yelled at her the girl frown and flicked Alan off. We all started cracking up again.

"You're nuts!" I said between laughs.

"Come on, just till Barstow. Everybody's passing us." Phil begged at Doug.

"Absolutely not. I promised Sid. I will be the only one driving this car. Besides, you're drinking" Doug said focusing on the road.

"Oh, what are you, a cop now?" I asked him taking a swift of my beer.

"You know I drive great when I'm drunk." Phil said defensively.

"True. Don't forget, Phil was always our designated drunk driver." Stu said taking Phil's side.

"Yeah. You wanna explain it to them, Alan?" Doug asked Alan. Alan turned around and looked at us.

"Guys, my dad loves this car more than he loves me, so, yeah." Alan said turning back in his seat.

"Aw, whatever. I left my wife and kid at home so I could go with you guys. You know how difficult that was?" Phil said sarcastically.

"That's really sweet." Alan said completely not getting it.

"Dude, I was being sarcastic. I fucking hate my life. I may never go back. I might stay in Vegas." Phil said frowning.

"Here we go." Doug said rolling his eyes.

"Doug, enjoy yourself, because come Sunday...you're gonna start dying just a little bit every day." Phil said waning him.

"Speak for your self, Phil." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah. That's why I've managed to stay single this whole time, you know?" Alan said cutting in.

"Oh, really? That's why you're single?" I asked him rolling my eyes.

"Yeah." Alan said smiling.

"Cool. Good to know." I said sighting.

"Am I all right over there, Alan?" Doug asked Alan.

"Yeah, you're good." Alan responded. But it was a lie because we almost got hit by a fucking truck. I slammed into Phil because of the unexpected move.

"Aw, Jesus Christ!" Stu yelled.

"Oh, my God!" I yelled gripping Phil's leg.

"That was awesome!" Alan yelled laughing.

"That was not awesome. What's wrong with you?" Doug yelled. I started laughing a little.

"That was insane. We almost just died." Stu yelled.

"You should have seen your face. Classic." Alan said still laughing.

"That's funny." I said chuckling.

"It's not funny." Doug shot back at me.

* * *

><p>We stood behind a lady who was paying for her things in a gas station. Phil was eating his unpaid bag of potatoes chips, and I stood with them holding a bag of Lifesavers and a Red Bull we watched Alan lean against the car reading a book pumping gas into the car. A old man walked up to him and admired the car.<p>

"Boy, you've got a sweet ride there." the old man told Alan.

"Don't touch it. Don't even look at it. Go on, get out…" Alan said the old man started walking away "You heard me. Don't look at me, either. Yeah, you better walk on." Alan threatened.

"He's actually kind of funny." I said tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, he means well." Doug agreed.

"I'll hit an old man in public." Alan kept yelling at the old man.

"Is he all there? Like, mentally?" Phil asked staring at Alan. I took the chance and put my hand in his chips and grabbed a hand full.

"I think so. He's just an odd guy." Doug said staring at Alan also.

"You know, he's kind of weird." I said munching on the chip I just plopped into my mouth.

"I mean, should we be worried?" Phil asked.

"No." Doug said shaking his head.

"All right." I said putting my things on the counter.

"No. Tracy did mention that we shouldn't let him gamble. Or drink too much.." Doug said chewing on his gum.

"Jesus, he's like a gremlin. Comes with instructions and shit." I said wrinkling nose.

"And one water." Stu said putting a water bottle on the counter.

"All good with Melissa?" Doug asked him.

"Oh, yeah. Told her we're two hours outside of wine country, and she bought it." Stu said nodding his head.

"You think it's strange you've been in a relationship for years, and you have to lie about Vegas?" Phil asked him.

"Yeah, I do. But trust me, it's not worth the fight." Stu said laughing.

"Oh, so you can't go to Vegas, but she can fuck a bellhop on a Carnival Cruise Line?" I asked him by his lame answer. The cashier looked up at us getting disturbed by the conversation.

"Hey. Okay, first of all, he was a bartender, and she was wasted. And, if you must know he didn't even come inside her."

"And you believe that?" Phil asked as we all turned to face the cashier.

"Uh, yeah, I do believe that, because she's grossed out by semen." Stu said defensively.

"You know it's a shame you all said if a guy even cheat on me to kick his ass. Yet this bitch cheats on you and all of a sudden you cant fucking walk away?" I asked Stu. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it. Phil and Doug chuckled knowing I won this round.

"That's a fucking shame." I repeated grabbing my stuff off the counter and walking out.

"That'll be 32.50." the cashier said. Phil turned to Stu.

"It's 32.50, you gonna pay for it?" Phil said. I sat in the back quietly I was annoyed at Stu and he knew that because he kept taking a few sad glances at me. I stared at Alan who had his nose in a Blackjack tip book.

"It says here we should work in teams. Who wants to be my spotter?" Alan asked us.

"I don't think you should be doing too much gambling tonight, Alan." Doug said keeping his eyes on the road.

"Gambling? Who said anything about gambling? It's not gambling when you know you're gonna win. Counting cards is a foolproof system."Alan said. God, he was so stubborn.

"It's also illegal." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's not illegal, it's frowned upon, like masturbating on an airplane." Alan said closing the book.

"I'm pretty sure that's illegal too." Stu said pursing his lips.

"Yeah, maybe after 9/11, where everybody got so sensitive-" we all exchanged glances.

"Thanks a lot, Bin Laden." Alan finished.

"Either way, you gotta be super smart to count cards, buddy, okay?" Doug said turning to look at him for a brief second then turning back to the road.

"Oh, really?" Alan asked hurt.

"It's not easy." Doug continued.

"Well maybe we should tell that to Rain Man-because he practically bankrupted a casino, and he was a ruh-tard." Alan said. I knew what retard was but defiantly not a ruh-tard.

"What?" Stu asked with a face of 'you got to be kidding me'.

"He was a ruh-tard." Alan said again.

"Retard." I said rolling my eyes correcting him.

"Here we go." Doug said I leaned over and turned the radio on not wanting to hear anymore of Alan's jabbering Kanye West song Cant Tell Me Nothing came on so I turned it all the way up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Check out my profile to see how Evelyn looks like and future things that I will put links up. Okay how is this as a new chapter. I'll love to get you feeds back. I have the whole story done if I get enough REVIEWS i'll update its now up to you guys. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY:]<strong>_


	2. To A Night We Wont Forget

_**To A Night We Wont Forget**_

_**AN: Please REVIEW for a NEXT chapter. Thanks to**_ _Dark Angel 792 **for reviewing first chapter and I'm glad you fav my story:] PLZ REMEMBER TO REVIEW:)**_

* * *

><p><em><em>I stared amazed at the light of the Caesars palace. I just couldn't believe I was actually in Vegas a.k.a Sin City. I couldn't wait to hop off the car and go partying. As soon as Doug stopped the car I jumped out off the car first one out. The guys stared at my face of an 12 years old boy who found out what playboy was and got his first boner. I grabbed my bag of the car seat and head towards the step some guys winked at me so I blew them I kiss in return. I looked over to Phil and I could see a frown forming in his handsome face but it subsided as two blonds walked past him and giggled. Phil chuckled and stared at at the blonds ass I glared at Phil and bumped him with my shoulder on purpose we walked over to the receptionist we all smiled at her and everybody said their hellos.

"Checking in?" she asked us.

"Yeah. We have a reservation under Dr. Price." Stu said trying to impress the female.

"Okay, let me look that up for you." she said giving Stu a flirtatious smile.

"Dr. Price? Stu, you're a dentist, okay? Don't try and get fancy." Phil said looking at him with a 'you gotta be kidding' look.

"It's not fancy if it's true." Stu said the female gave Stu another flirtatious smile. I leaned over the counter to look at the female.

"He's a dentist. Don't get too excited. And if, uh, someone has a heart attack, you should still call 911." I said fake smiling at her.

"We'll be sure to do that." she said back to me.

"Can I ask you a question? Do you know if the hotel's pager-friendly?" Alan asked holding out his pager. We all exchanged glance I leaned over to the guys.

"What the fuck?" I whispered at them.

"It's a pager, Ev." Stu said whispering back.

"No, shit Sherlock! I know what the fuck it is. I just cant believe this guy have one. I though they took that type of stuff off market." I said examining the pager in Alan's hand Phil and Doug chuckled.

"I'm not sure." the receptionist told Alan in a 'what the fuck face'.

"Is there a pay phone bank? Bunch of pay phones? Business." Alan asked her.

"Um, there's a phone in your room." she said trying to finish the conversation.

"That'll work." Alan said putting the pager back in his pocket.

"So I have you in a two-bedroom suite on the 12th floor, is that okay?" the receptionist turned back to us.

"It sounds perfect." Alan said smiling.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any villas." Phil said grinning at the female.

"Phil, we're not even gonna be in the room." Stu said.

"It's unnecessary." Doug cut in.

"No big deal. We can share beds. It's one night." Stu said.

"If we're share beds, I'm bunking with Phil. You good with that?" Alan asked him.

"No, I'm not. And if were to share bed the only person who is bucking with me is Evelyn." Phil said rolling his eyes Doug chuckled.

"Guys, we are not sharing beds. What are we, 12 years old?" I said as I leaned over the counter again I took a look at the name tag of the girl and smile at her "Lisa, I apologize. How much is the villa?"

"Well, we have one villa available, and it's 4,200 for the night." Lisa said taking a look at her computer.

"Is it awesome?" Alan asked her.

"It's pretty awesome." Lisa said.

"Great, we'll take it…" I said going into my hand wallet to find my credit card.

"Give her your credit card." Phil said turning over to Stu stoping me from going any farther with his hands.

"I can't give her my credit card." Stu said knitting his eyebrows.

"We'll split it." I said waving my card in the air "Phil, stop being such a Jew. Stu paid for gas." I said but Phil snatched my card from my hand.

"Are you crazy? No, this is on us. We blackmailed you remember?" Phil said then he turned back to Stu.

"You don't get it. Melissa checks my statements." Stu said.

"We just need a credit card on file. We won't charge you until check out, so you can figure it out then." Lisa said trying to help us out.

"That's perfect. Thank you, Lisa. We'll deal with it tomorrow. Come on." Phil said to Stu.

"Fine." stu said putting his credit card on the counter. I sighted and Phil handed back my credit card.

"Can I ask you another question?" Alan asked Lisa.

"Sure." Lisa said they didn't pay her enough to treat people like Alan.

"You probably get this a lot. This isn't the real Caesars Palace, is it?" alan asked her.

"Alan, what the hell do you mean?" I said in whispered gritting my teethes.

"Did, uh-" Alan looked at us "Did Caesar live here?"

"Um, no." Lisa said.

"I didn't think so." Alan said. I turned to look at Lisa and gave her an 'i'm sorry' smile. We went to our floor and when Stu opened the door our jaws doped. The villa was massive, complete with lounge area, two flat screen TVs, full bar and multiple bedrooms. We stared at everything gaped.

"Holy shit." Phil said walking in and opening the curtains.

"Now, this is Vegas." I said throwing my stuff on the white couch.

"Oh, my... This place is enormous." Alan said walking around.

"Now we're talking. Is this all one suite? Thank you, guys. Or should I say, "Thank you, Stu"?" Doug said said ginning over to Stu.

"You're welcome. It's only because I love you." Stu said with his hands on his hip.

"No fair, I was going to pay too." I said whining. Doug just ran his arm over my shoulder kissing the top of my head.

"Okay, ladies, pick a room, get dressed. Let's be ready in 30 minutes. Can you make it, Ev?" Phil said with a grin. I rolled my eyes and picked up my stuff and headed towards a room and Phil fallowed me and got the next room to mines. I smirked at him and he smirked back then we both went into our rooms. I took a shower and came back out I blowed dried my hair and curled it. I slipped on my black tight v-neck laced dress, put on my black opened toed pumps, and my accessories. I grabbed my black clutch off the bed and put in my things such as makeup, some cash, my phone, and my cigarettes I don't smoke but since we letting loose I might as well. I checked every room for the guys but I couldn't find in the end I found them in Stu's room. I walked in the room and Stu nearly dropped his phone when he saw me. Both Doug and Phil sat up straight examining me from top to bottom. I bit my lip worried.

"Is it too much?" I asked them.

"No, no, no, non you just look, um, different thats all." Doug said with a smile.

"Yeah you don't look like a sexy tomboy you look like a sexy chick." Phil said. We waited for Stu to finish his conversation with the bitch till he finally hanged up.

"I'm not even gonna say anything, it's so embarrassing." Phil said from his spot on the bed.

"Where's Alan?" Stu asked.

"He, uh, he went downstairs. He said he had to grab a few things." Doug said.

"Good, because I have something to show you." Stu said as he did some weird dance of flexing his muscle at us, and pulled out a engagement ring?

"Uh-Oh." Doug said taking the ring to examine it.

"What the hell is that?" I swear I could killed him.

"What do you think?" Stu said with a grin.

"If it's what I think it is I think it's a big fucking mistake." I yelled this time.

"I'm gonna propose to Melissa at your wedding. After the ceremony." Stu said ignoring me. Me and Phil shared looks.

"Stuey, congratulations!" Doug said excited for him. Scratch that I could kill em both.

"Thank you, Doug." Stu said putting on his pants.

"That's a beautiful ring." Doug said examining once again the closing the box.

"Yeah. It's my grandmother's. She made it all the way through the Holocaust with that thing." Stu said smiling.

"Wait, have you not listened to anything I have ever said?" Phil asked him.

"Phil, we've been dating for three years. It's time. This is how it works." Stu said his smiled disappearing.

"A, that is bullshit. And B, she is a complete bitch." I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey, that's his fiancée." Doug said hitting my softly on my shoulder.

"What? It's true. It's true. You know it's true. She beats him." Phil said in my defense.

"That was twice, and I was out of line. She's strong-willed. And I respect that." Stu said

"Wow. Wow. He's in denial." I said to Doug I turned back to Stu and glared "She threw a camera at your fucking head and called you a 'closet faggot' on my birthday. Not to mention, she fucked a sailor." I said getting up from the bed and put my hands on my hip from annoyance.

"Maybe you could wear a helmet to Doug's wedding." Phil said laughing a little from the memory.

"Hey, he wasn't a sailor. He was a bartender on a cruise ship. You know that." Doug said in Stu's defense.

"Guys, I'm standing right here. So I can hear everything that you're saying." Stu said spraying some deodorant under his armpits. Alan walked in the room holding a plastic bag looking like a wierdo.

"Hey, guys. You ready to let the dogs out?" Alan said.

"What?" Phil asked in a 'what the fuck' tone.

"Do what?" I asked him narrowing my eyes at him.

"Let the dogs out. You know. Who let the dogs out? Who, who, who." Alan said doing some weird dance.

"Who brought this guy?" Phil asked pointing at Alan.

"Yes, Alan, we are ready to let the dogs out." I said laughing walking out of Stu's room. We walk down the hallway Phil presses the elevator button and turned back to me.

"I love this fucking town." he said I smiled back.

"You're not really wearing that, are you? Wearing what? The man-purse." Phil said taking a look at Alan.

"You're actually gonna wear that or are you guys fucking with me?" I asked them all with a grinning.

"It's where I keep all my things. I get a lot of compliments on this. Plus, it's not a man-purse. It's called a satchel Indiana Jones wears one." Alan said in his defense.

"So does Joy Behar." Phil said as the elevator ding and the doors opened. Reveling a guy giving heads to a blond. I looked at them disgusted and looked away.

"We're going up, guys." said the guy.

"Yeah, that's perfect." Phil said and we all got in the elevator. Phil took us to the roof of the hotel and opened the door that said 'Employees Only'

"I'm just saying, it's clearly marked, okay?" Stu protested.

"We are definitely not supposed to be up here." Doug chimed in.

"Come on, we're paying for a villa. We can do whatever the fuck we want." Phil said signaling everybody to go up.

"Yeah, but…"

"Just wedge the door open." Phil said cutting Stu off. Everybody started to go up Phil waited for me to go but I said no knowing what his true intensions where so he went first.

"How the hell did you find this place?" Doug asked Phil.

"Don't worry about it." Phil responded as he help me on the last step. I stared at the view and admire everything around us the windy roof and take in the stunning panorama; the Strip, the mountains, the countless stars it was all so breathtaking. Phil looked down on me and smiled from expression I looked up at him and grinned.

"Look at the view up here." told him amazed.

"You happy?" Phil asked me while the guy were busy examining the view.

"I love it!" I said grinning for some reason I was blushing.

"Good, because I found this place just for you!" Phil said I cached my breath I couldn't believe what I heard. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my heart started beating rapidly something that never happen since 2007 when I was in collage and Phil was my first. I looked awe from Phil not wanting for him to see that I had fallen for him once again.

"Alan, how we doing, buddy?" I said.

"Good." Alan said doing something unknown.

"What do you got over there, Alan?" Doug said getting interested. Alan turned around holding a bottle of Jägermeister and giving us shot glasses.

"A little Jägermeister." Doug said laughing.

"Good idea." I said smiling. Phil opened the bottle and poured some of the dark brown liquid in our glasses.

"This is good. I'd like to make a toast. To Doug and Tracy. May tonight be...but a minor speed bump in an otherwise very long and healthy marriage." Stu said. We all smiled and said 'cheers'.

"Short and sweet. Oh, it's like college." I said getting a little bubbly already.

"All right. I wanna talk about something." Phil said.

"All right." Doug said waiting to see what Phil had to say.

"I want to…"

"I'd like to...I'd like to say something…that I prepared tonight." Alan said cutting Phil off.

"All right, Alan." I said chuckling a little. Alan went into his pocket and pulled out a crumple lose lee paper.

"Hello. How about that ride in? I guess that's why they call it Sin City. Haha. You guys might not know this, but I consider myself a bit of a loner. I tend to think of myself as a one-man wolf pack. But when my sister brought Doug home, I knew he was one of my own. And my wolf pack, it grew by one. So were there two-so there were two of us in the wolf pack. I was alone first in the pack, and then Doug joined in later. And six months ago...when Doug introduced me to you guys, I thought: 'Wait a second. Could it be?' And now, I know for sure. I just added two more guys to my wolf pack and a one crazy bitch of a wolffet…" I everybody laugh and I giggled.

"Five of us wolves...running around the desert together in Las Vegas...Iooking for strippers and cocaine. So tonight I want to make a toast.." Alan said taking out a knife and cutting his hand.

"Whoa." Everybody said backing up Phil pushed me back and got in front of me to protect me.

"What do you got there?" Doug said.

"Dude, what the fuck?" Phil yelled.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled coming from behind Phil.

"What is that?" Stu said pointing at Alan's bloody hand.

"Blood brothers. Here." Alan said pushing the knife towards Stu.

"No, I'm not doing that." Stu yelled backing up.

"Go ahead, Stuart." Alan insisted.

"Make him stop." Stu said turning to Doug.

"Alan, we're not gonna cut ourselves. Give me the knife. Slowly. Thank you. Okay. Thank you very much." Dough said taking the knife from him.

"You all right? Are you okay?" Phil asked him.

"Mm-hm." Alan said sucking the blood from his hand I wrinkled my nose.

"Do you need a doctor?" Stu said making sure.

"I'm good." Alan said stoping from sucking the blood.

"Perfect. Alan, come here, buddy. Get in here, crazy." Phil said pouring more of the dark brown liquid into our glasses.

"All right, to a night the four of us will never forget." Phil said everybody laugh and drank their shot glasses.

"TONIGHT WHERE GETTING FUCKED UP!" I yelled everybody screamed 'yeah' I grabbed the Jägermeister and drank straight from it everybody laugh then everything just blackout.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW for a new CHAPTER. I love reading your comments guys:]<strong>_


	3. The Hangover

_**The Hangover**_

_**AN: Thank you to all who favorite my story and put it as their alerts. Specials thanks to** Dark Angel 792** and **Ghosty** for their reviews:] I changed the story to third person pint of view because I find it a bit easier for me. Sorry for the unexpected change. REVIEWS ARE LOVELY!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>Then sunlight spilled inside the hotel making Evelyn groan. She had mascara smeared all over her face and her hair was a mess. Evelyn eyes fluttered open she felt something heavy on top of her and on top of that the person was snoring. Evelyn rubbed her red shot eyes then put her hands on the persons shoulder to pull him off her but she couldn't her hands where weak. Alan screamed out of the bathroom an tripped over Evelyn and Phil hitting them both hard on the side. Phil heads lifted up looking all pale Evelyn gasped then she felt sharp pain coming from in-between her legs. Phil looked up at Alan who was dancing around holding his shirt down to cover himself.

"What the fuck? Evelyn?" he asked surprised to find Evelyn completely naked underneath him. Phil felt his shaft still inside of Evelyn so he pulled himself out. He removed the pink condom making it snap then got up completely pulling his pants up. Phil zipped his pants and button it. Evelyn quickly grabbed the blankets and covered herself. Evelyn looked up at Phil and Phil looked down at her running a hand threw his hair. They got interrupted by more of Alan's screaming and dancing around.

"Control yourself, man. Goddamn, will you put on some pants?" Phil told Alan.

"Phil, do not go in the bathroom." Alan screamed.

"AI, just calm down. It's me." Phil said said trying to calm him down.

"Phil, there is a tiger in the bathroom." Alan insisted.

"What's going on?" they heard Stu yell from the lounge.

"There's a jungle cat in the bathroom!" Alan yelled back.

"God damn it, Alan. Shut the fuck up my head is about to explode." Evelyn groan.

"Okay, okay, Al. Al, I'll check it out." Phil said heading towards the bathroom.

"Don't go in. Don't go in, don't go in. Be careful. Don't, don't." Alan begged but Phil was already in the bathroom Evelyn heard the tiger roar.

"Oh! Holy fuck! He's not kidding." Phil said running back out of the bathroom laughing.

"See? See?" Alan said. Phil helped Evelyn up and smirked at her. Evelyn made her way back to the lounge and picked up one of Phil's butting down light purple shirt and put it on dropping the blanket, and sat down next to Stu. She picked up an already open Monster and took a sip from it.

"You okay?" Phil asked her sitting down next to her.

"No. I am in so much fucking pain right now." Evelyn said rolling her eyes. Evelyn looked around the room and notice their was a blow up doll in the bubble Jacuzzi, the plasma T.V was hanging off the wall, their was a pyramid made of beer cans, and their was a chicken running around the hotel.

"Goddamn. Look at this place." Evelyn said under her breath but loud enough for Stu and Phil to hear.

"I know. Ev, they have my credit card downstairs. I am so screwed." Stu said putting his head in his hands.

"How does a tiger get in the bathroom? It almost killed me." Alan said walking back over to them still with no pants.

"Hey, bro? You mind putting on some pants? I find it a little weird I have to ask twice." Phil said getting annoyed.

"Pants at a time like this? I don't have any p-" Alan mumbled but picked up a towel and covered himself.

"What the fuck happened last night?" Evelyn said groaning she felt like crying.

"Hey, am I missing a tooth?" Stu asked them. Evelyn and Phil looked closely and both bursted out laughing.

"Oh, shit!" Phil said laughing. Stu quickly picked up a silver tray and stared at his reflection.

"Oh, my God! My lateral incisor's... It's gone!" Stu yelled.

"It's okay. Okay, okay. Just calm down. We're fine. Everything's fine. Alan, go wake up Doug. Evelyn go put some clothes on, and let's get some coffee and get the fuck out of Nevada before housekeeping shows." Phil said ordering everybody.

"What am I gonna tell Melissa? I lost a tooth. I have no idea how it happened." Stu said.

"You're freaking me out, man. I have a massive headache, okay? Let's just calm down." Evelyn said rubbing her eyes.

"How am I supposed to calm down? Look around you." Stu complained.

"Hey, guys, he's not in there." Alan said coming back to the lunge.

"Did you check all the rooms?" Evelyn asked.

"Yeah, I looked everywhere. Plus, his mattress is gone." Alan said.

"He probably went to the pool to get something to eat. I'll just call his cell." Phil said taking out his from his pocket.

"I look like a nerdy hillbilly." Stu said looking at himself again Evelyn and Phil chuckled. Doug phone started ringing Alan walked over to it and answered it.

"Hello?" Alan said. Evelyn stared out at him in a why of 'what the hell is wrong with this fool'.

"Alan." Phil said annoyed.

"Hey." Alan said stupidly.

"It's Phil." Phil said in a matter factly way.

"Oh, hey, Phi...This is Doug's phone." Alan said finally catching on.

"No shit." Phil said hanging up. Evelyn shook her head from Alan's stupidly and got up to go to her room Phil fallowed her in tow. Evelyn found her door open and the room also a mess. The mirror on the dressers had look like a spiderweb from so many cracks. Evelyn notice her dress on the floor one of her black pumps was missing its heel. Their where cigarettes buds all over the place and…

"Is that cocaine?" Evelyn gasped walking over to the mountain of white powder stuff on the night table. She leaned down and sniff if it she quickly moved back as the powder go in her nose.

"What do fuck did we do rob a Columbian cartel or something?" Phil asked laughing. Evelyn shot him a glare and moved the white bed sheets to see so many different colors condom some of them where used some of them wasn't. Evelyn got red all over and moved to the dresser to take a look at herself she look like she been to hell and brought back she felt something wet on the dresser and pulled her hand up to see what it was but it was clear. She rubbed her fingers together and felt that is was stick and saliva like Evelyn realized what it was and made a disgusted face she quickly walked over to the bed sheet and wiped her hands.

"Thats fucking jizz." Evelyn yelled.

"And is this…cum in my pants?" Phil said pouting the wet spot on his leg. Evelyn got red all over and embarrassed.

"What the fuck happen last night?" Evelyn said grabbing her hair she felt something dripped down to her shoulder Evelyn looked up and saw more semen on the celling.

"How the fuck did that got their?" Phil said laughing. Evelyn looked back down at him and bit her lips. Phil looked back down at looked at Evelyn who was staring at him all of the sudden they where making out and already on the bed. Evelyn panted as Phil ripped the shirt Evelyn had on open and kiss her all around her chest. They got interrupted by a husky 'ahem' coming from Stu. Evelyn and Phil glared at him.

"Oh, i'm sorry did I interrupt something? What happen to getting the fuck out of Nevada?" Stu yelled at the two. Evelyn grunted and pushed Phil of her she grabbed fresh clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom but stop right at the doorway.

"Phil this cant happen again?" Evelyn said her back turned from him.

"What?" Phil said quietly.

"This cant happen again." she repeated herself again.

"Are you fucking with me?" Phil asked her letting out a breathily laugh.

"No, Phil. I'm not. I don't love you anymore I told you that three years ago!" Evelyn said tears dripping down her eyes it was a lie and she knew it she just couldn't admit to Phil because she knew he'll just take advantage of her love just like he did 3 years ago. Evelyn was his booty call for three years until he got married he just stop knowing how she felt about him.

"If you don't love me anymore then turn around and look at me and say it to my face Evelyn." Phil said frowning his voice was strong and scary. Evelyn quickly wiped her tears and turned to face him frowning.

"I don't fucking love you." Evelyn said gritting her teethes.

"I almost believed you." Phil said laughing and walking out off the room. Evelyn frown and broke into sobs _'he knows_' Evelyn thought. Phil walked over to his room and slammed the door he ran his hand threw his hair he covered his face with his hand _'why the fuck do I feel this way?'_ Phil asked himself. Few minutes later Evelyn walked out of her room wearing black shorts, a short whit tank top that showed her belly button, and her cowboys boots she put on her Versace glasses on top of her head and grabbed her phone that was in a cookie jar. Evelyn ran her fingers threw her phone and saw a video that was recorded last night.

"Guys, get the fuck in here." Evelyn called out over her shoulder everybody walked over to her.

"Look theres a video on this." Evelyn said.

"Play it." Alan said breathing down her neck Evelyn wrinkled her nose at him and pulled away from him then pushed play. They video started with Evelyn running down the street a male cop and a female cop fallowing her.

_'FUCK THE POLICE, FUCK THE POLICE!'_ Evelyn yelled their was laughing heard in the background then video ended.

"Lets look at this one." Phil said laughing taking the phone off her hand and pushing play. The video showed Evelyn dry humping an homeless old man in the street she stole the homeless man shopping cart with stuff in it the homeless man started running after them.

"I cant believe I dry hump a homeless man and stole from him." Alan and Phil laughed. Phil pushed play to the last video of Evelyn and Phil making out in her room she wasn't wearing anything and Phil was between her leg then her moans and groans filled the room the person who was video tapping it turned the camera so it can face them and guess who it was…

"Alan?" Evelyn yelled getting embarrassed she kept watching and saw that Alan started jerking off while watching Phil and her have sex then the video ended.

"Oh, my fucking god! I'm going to kill you." Evelyn said as she started crying. Stu grabbed her and hugged her.

"Calm down, Evelyn!" Stu said shushing her up.

"No, I want that video deleted…ow!" Evelyn winced from a pain she was receiving from her back.

"Let me see." Phil said quickly walking over to her to check what hurter her.

"Oh, shit!" Stu said touching the colorful butterfly tramp stamp to see if it was real.

"What the fuck!" Evelyn screamed in pain.

"Evelyn did you get a tattoo?" Alan asked her.

"WHAT?" Evelyn yelled grabbing the silver try Stu used to look at his missing teeth. When, Evelyn saw the tattoo she felt like crying again.

"It actually doesn't look bad." Phil said Alan nodded his head in agreement.

"Fuck you!" Evelyn spat at him.

"Anytime." Phil said smiling Evelyn glared at him then they heard a baby crying.

"What the fuck was that?" Evelyn asked everybody. They went towards the closet where the noise came from and saw a baby.

"Whose fucking baby is that?" Phil asked staring at the baby.

"Alan, are you sure you didn't see anyone else in the suite?" Evelyn asked him.

"Yeah, I checked all the rooms. No one's here. Check its collar or something." Alan said then the baby started crying. Evelyn leaned down and tried to shush the baby up.

"It's okay, baby." Evelyn said shushing the baby up.

"Ev, we don't have time for this. Let's go hook up with Doug, we'll deal with the baby later." Phil said grabbing Evelyn's shoulder.

"Phil, we're not gonna leave a baby in the room there's a fucking tiger in the bathroom." Evelyn spat at him and glaring at him.

"It's not our baby." Phil spat back.

"And you call your self a father?" Stu said.

"Yeah, I gotta side with Evelyn on this one." Alan said.

"All right, fine. Okay, we'll take it with us." Phil said as Evelyn grabbed the baby "Could you at least just find some pants?" Phil said at Alan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAESARS' PALACE ELEVATOR: <strong>_

Evelyn stood against the elevators walls and next to her was Phil.

"Why can't we remember a goddamn thing from last night?" Stu complained as he held and ice pack raped over a white towel to him mouth.

"Because we obviously had a great fucking time." Phil said laughing.

"Why don't you just stop worrying for one minute. Be proud of yourself. " Evelyn said pulling her sunglasses down to covered her eyes as the elevator ringed and an old lady came on. She looked at the baby then at Evelyn, Evelyn fake a smiled making the old women also smiled then turned back around Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh, how cute. What's his name?" the old lady asked.

"Ben." Phil said as Alan said "Carlos".

"Carlos?" Evelyn whispered as she leaned over to Alan.

* * *

><p><em><strong>CAESARS' PALACE POOL:<strong>_

They sat in a round table at the pool, Evelyn drink some orange. Evelyn sighted and removed her sunglasses showing her blood shot eyes. Phil looked at her and smiled and pointed to her neck.

"You have hickeys all over your neck." Phil said with a smirk.

"So do you jackass." Evelyn spat back.

"Hey, guys, look. He's jacking his little weenies." Alan said moving the Carlos's little fist up and down making Evelyn and Phil laugh.

"Ahem, pull yourself together, man." Evelyn said trying to act serious.

"Not at the table, Carlos." Alan said still moving the babies hand up and down Evelyn laughed again.

"I looked everywhere. Gym, casino, front desk. Nobody's seen Doug. He's not here." Stu said walking back over to the table.

"He's fine. He's a grown man. Seriously, Stu, you gotta calm down. Here, have some juice." Evelyn said putting her glass of juice in front of him. Stu took one look at it and leaned over to throw up.

"I can't have juice right now." Stu said wiping his mouth.

"Okay. All right. Let's just track this thing. What's the last thing we remember doing last night?" Phil said getting a pen and and napkin.

"Well, the first thing was we were on the roof, and were having those shots of Jäger-" Alan said when Stu heard Jäger he almost threw up again

"And then we ate dinner at The Palm. Right?" Evelyn asked looking at Phil.

"That's right. And then we played craps at the Hard Rock, and I think Doug was there." Alan said.

"That sounds right." Phil said jotting things down in the napkin.

"No, no. He definitely was." Alan said reassuring them.

"You know what, guys? I don't even remember going to dinner." Stu said throwing his hand in the air in defeat.

"What the fuck? Who am I kidding? I don't think I've ever been this hungover." Evelyn said rubbing her eyes with her thumb and index finger.

"After the Hard Rock, I blacked out. It was like emptiness." Alan said laughing Stu and Evelyn looked at him in a 'what the fuck' way.

"Okay. We have up until 10 p. m...so that gives us a 12-hour window where we could have lost him." Phil said. Alan went into his pocket and pulled out Stu's tooth.

"What is this?" Alan said holding the tooth out in front of him.

"Oh, my God. That is my tooth. Why do you have that? What else is in your pockets?" Stu said reaching over for his tooth.

"This is a good thing. No. Check your pockets. Check your pockets." Evelyn said going threw her peruse.

"Do you have anything?" Phil asked Stu.

"I have an ATM receipt from the Bellagio. Eleven-oh-five for 800 dollar! I am so fucked." Stu said rubbing his temples.

"I have a valet ticket from Caesars 15 a.m." Evelyn said putting the ticket on the table.

"Oh, shit. We drove last night?" Phil said he couldn't believe it.

"Driving drunk. Classic." Alan said laughing Evelyn wrinkled her nose.

"What's on your arm?" Evelyn said pointing at the band over Phil's wrist.

"What the fuck is that?" Phil said under his breath.

"Jesus, Phil. You were in the hospital last night." Evelyn getting up to take a look at the band.

"I guess so, yeah." Phil said examining it along with Evelyn Phil took a notice at Evelyn's writs and saw she also had one "You have one too." Evelyn looked at her wrist surprised.

"You both okay?" Alan asked being stupid again.

"Yeah, Alan. I'm fine." Phil said Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is going on?" Stu said wanting to rip his hair out.

"Well, Stu, Stu, this is a good thing. We have a lead now." Evelyn said smiling at him.

"Hey, Stu, watch this. You ever seen a baby do that?" Alan said doing the thing again. Stu almost laughed but he hid it.

"Dude, Alan, not cool." Stu said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>OUTSIDE CAESARS' PALACE:<strong>_

They four duo waited for the valet to bring the car ride back around Evelyn looked over to Alan who was carrying the baby.

"So, uh, are you sure you're qualified to be taking care of that baby?" Evelyn asked worried.

"What? I've found a baby before." Alan said frowning.

"You found a baby before?" Evelyn asked thinking she hadn't heard right.

"Yeah." Alan said nodding his head.

"Where?" Evelyn asked him confused.

"Coffee Bean." Alan responded.

"Wait, what?" Evelyn asked scratching her neck.

"Hey, Phil? I don't think Doug would want us to take the Mercedes." Alan said ignoring Evelyn.

"Relax, we'll be careful." Phil said rolling his eyes.

"My dad is crazy about that car. He left Doug in charge…"

"Alan. We got bigger problems here. Doug could be in the hospital, he could be hurt." Evelyn said cutting Alan off.

"Let's worry about the car later." Phil said.

"Uh, guys? Check it out." Stu said pouting at some worker working hard to take a mattress off the statue.

"Is that the mattress from Doug's room?" Alan asked.

"What the fuck?" Evelyn said under her breath she waked over to sow by passer and smiled at him "Hey, uh, what's going on here?"

"Some asshole threw his bed out the window last night." the man said putting some stuff in his car.

"No shit." Evelyn said under neath her breath but the man heard it.

"Yeah. Some guys just can't handle Vegas." the man said. Evelyn laughed a little.

"Oh, god!" Stu complain.

"It's gonna be okay, Stu." Evelyn said patting him on the back.

"How the hell did we manage that?" Phil asked.

"Here's your car, officers." the valet guy said getting out of a police cruiser.

"Oh, God." Stu said again. Evelyn bit her lip worried fearing for the worse.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Like I change the story to third person point of view. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!<strong>_


	4. The Search Is On

_**The Search Is On**_

__Evelyn stared at the car gaped she couldn't believe they had stolen a Police car yet alone where the hell was Sid's car? Stu panicked and so did Alan. Evelyn pulled herself together and looked at the guys.

"All right, everybody act cool. All right, don't say a word." Evelyn whispered to Alan and Stu heading towards the passengers side and Phil to the drivers

"Come on, let's just get in and go. Come on. Stu, you got a five?" Phil asked Stu so he can tip the valet.

"No." Stu said rolling his eyes.

"I'll hit you on the way back." Phil said to the valet.

"Thank you, sir." the guy said walking off. Evelyn opened the back door for Alan, but Alan stood to close to the door making Evelyn nail the the baby right on the head.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. You just nailed the baby." Evelyn said as the baby started crying. Evelyn checked the baby to make sure he wasn't bleeding or anything.

"Are my glasses okay?" Alan asked Evelyn.

"Your glasses are fine, dick." Evelyn said frowning and getting in the car. Evelyn fanned herself with her hand from the massive heat and on top of that there was traffic. Evelyn groaned and started gating irritated from Stu's complaining.

"This is so illegal." Stu said from the back seat pulling at his collar.

"Can't you see the fun part in anything?" Phil said drinking his coffee.

"Yeah, we're stuck in traffic in a stolen police car with a missing child in the back seat. Which part of this is fun?" Stu complained. Evelyn groaned louder and pulled the window all the way down sticking one of her leg out the window. Phil looked at her and saw that she was annoyed.

"Stu, just stop it's hot and your making, Ev, mad." Phil said trying to see of the AC worked but it didn't.

"I think the cop-car part's pretty cool." Evelyn said cooling out a little from the breeze that hit her leg.

"Thank you, Eve. It is cool." Phil scoff agreeing with her.

"Doug would love it." Alan chimed in.

"Come on." Phil yelled beeping the horn Phil turned to Evelyn and smiled "Check this out." Phil turned the sirens on and got on the sidewalk.

"Oh, no. No, Phil. No, Phil. Don't do this!" Stu yelled getting desperate and screaming.

"Take it easy." Evelyn said enjoying the whole thing.

"Just try to call more attention to us." Phil said to Evelyn.

"Attention. Attention, please. Move out of the way. I repeat, please disperse." Evelyn said threw the intercom.

"Phil, stop the car, I wanna get out of the car. Stop the car, I wanna get out of the car. Pull over." Stu said. Phil ignored him and took the intercom off Evelyn's hand and looked at the female walking past them car with a leopard dress.

"Ma'am, in the leopard dress, you have an amazing rack." Phil said the women winked at him, and Evelyn punched him hard on the shoulder Phil just made a 'what' face.

"Get off the sidewalk! Get off the sidewalk!" Evelyn yelled grabbing the intercom "I should have been a fucking cop!" Evelyn said turning back to Phil. Phil nodded his head in agreement.

**HOSPITAL:**

Evelyn held Carlos since she couldn't trust Alan with him. Evelyn jounced the baby up and down and cooed at him. Evelyn stopped cooing at the baby and looked at the doctors who was testing a an old man his reflects.

"Look, I already told you. You both came in with a mild concussion, some bruised ribs, some scratches, and cuts. No big deal. Although none of you could articulate how it happened." the doctor said.

"Do you remember how many of us were here?" Evelyn asked him frowning.

"Ah…I don't know. I think it was just you guys. Definitely no baby." the doctor said nudging over to Carlos with his head "And one other guy."

"That's our guy. Was he okay?" Phil said excitedly.

"Yeah. He was fine. Just whacked out of his mind. You all were." he said then turned back to the old man "All right, come forward. And turn." the doctor said dropping the old mans underwear Evelyn made a disgusted face and turned around along with Phil and Stu. Alan kept watching amazed.

"Thank you, doctor." the old man said.

"Guys, I really gotta go. I'm sorry. I have a surgery up on the fourth floor." the doctor said watching his hands.

"No, I know. But we just need a couple more minutes of your time." Phil said holding out an 100 dollar bill.

"Yeah. Tuck it right in there. I don't want to re-sterilize. Walk with me." the doctor said then they all fallowed him out. Phil leaned over to Evelyn and smirked at her and the baby.

"You look cute holding a baby." Phil whispered to her. Evelyn blushed.

"Don't get any ideas, Phil." Evelyn said walking a little faster.

"Okay, here we go. Patient name, Phil Wenneck and Evelyn Somers 2:45 a.m. arrival. Minor concussion, like I said. Some bruising, scratches, and cuts. Pretty standard." the doctors said matter of factly.

"Do you mind if I look? I'm actually a doctor." Stu said holding out his hand.

"Yeah, you said that several times last night. But really, you're just a dentist." the doctor said Evelyn and Phil looked at each other and smirked "Okay, this is interesting both of your blood work came in this morning. Wow. They found a large amount of Ruphylin in your system." everybody became gazed.

"Ruphylin. Roofies. Commonly known as the date-rape drug." the doctor said.

"What, so, what are you saying, I was raped last night?" Evelyn asked but starring at Phil.

"Actually-" the doctor went into Evelyn's file. Evelyn glared at Phil 'i swear to god, Phil!' Evelyn mouthed to him.

"I don't think so. But someone did slip you both the drug. I'm not surprised you don't remember anything." the doctors said saving Phil from his death wish. Alan laughed.

"Doc, none of us can remember anything from last night. Remember?" Alan asked the the guys Evelyn just turned away from him.

"Yeah. How could someone have drugged all of us?" Evelyn asked the baby cough so she rubbed his back.

"I wouldn't worry about it. The stuff's out of your system. You're gonna be fine. I have to go." he said turning to walk away.

"Wait, wait, wait. Please, doctor. Is there anything else? Like, something we may have been talking about...or some place we were going?" Stu asked the doctor.

"Actually, there was something. You guys kept talking about some wedding last night." the doctor said thinking for a bit.

"Yeah. No shit. Our buddy Doug's getting married tomorrow." Stu said rolling his eyes.

"You know what? I want the 100 back." Phil said reaching over for the doctors pocket.

"No, no. Easy. You kept talking about some wedding you just came from. At the, uh, Best Little Chapel. You kept saying how sick the wedding was and getting all crazy about it. Okay, I hope this helps. I really have to leave." the doctors said turning to walk away gain.

"Best Little Chapel, do you know where that is?" Phil said getting his pice of paper out and a pen.

"I do. It's at the corner of Get A Map and Fuck Off. I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. Figure it out yourself, okay? You're big boys and girls." he said walking awe for good. The all stared at themselves amazed. How could some that was being very cooperative turn vulgar?

"Asswhole." Evelyn yelled down the hallway he went.

**BEST LITTLE CHAPEL:**

Phil parked the car outside the the Best Little Chapel parking lot and turned the car off. Everybody opened the door and got out.

"What about the baby?" Alan asked.

"Leave him in the car. We're gonna be five minutes." Phil said closing his door.

"Whoa, we're not leaving a baby in the car." Stu complained.

"He'll be fine. I cracked the window." Phil instead.

"Phil, he a human not an animal. Alan hand me the baby." Evelyn said glaring at Phil. Phil said some swearing words under his breath.

"Here." Alan said handing Evelyn the baby. Evelyn smiled and took the baby cooing at him and went inside the chapel.

"What if they don't remember us?" Stu asked.

"Well, let's just find out." Phil said "Excuse me, sir? Hi."

"Look at these guys. What happened? You miss me? You miss Eddie? You want more from me? How are you, my friend?" Eddie said in a italian accent.

"Look at this guy. You're fucking crazy. What's going on?" Eddie said looking at Alan. Alan smiled and hugged Eddie as if he knew him.

"Listen, I'm gonna tell you something. I know some sick people in my life. This motherfucker is the craziest, wildest bastard I ever met in my life." Eddie said looking at Stu. 'Is he talking about no backbone, Stu?' Evelyn thought.

"This guy?" Phil asked pointing his thumb at Stu.

"This bitch is out of her mind. What's going on, you fucking crazy mother fucker? I thought she was gonna eat my dick." Phil looked at Evelyn surprised "What happened? No love for Eddie? You don't hug me?" Eddie said feeling a bit offended.

"No, no. It's not that, Eddie. Uh, it's just that we're having a hard time remembering...what happened here last night." Evelyn said scratching her head.

"Yeah, was there a wedding here? Do you do weddings here?" Alan asked him.

"You are cracking my balls, man." Eddied said with a soft laugh.

"Obviously we were here. We're looking for our friend Doug. Do you remember?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, the small guy. Like a monkey." Eddied said with a smile.

"Yeah. You saw him?" Evelyn asked.

"Of course." Eddie said.

"Is there anything you can tell us about what may have happened last night?" Evelyn asked him.

"You don't remember nothing?" Eddied asked looking at Stu. Eddie pulled out a weeding album and gave it to the guys. Evelyn opened the album and looked thru it she saw herself dress in a white short strapless dress standing next to a blond with a light yellow dress next to Stu.

"Congratulations, Stu, you got married." Alan said smiling.

"This… This can't be happening." Stu said turning away from the photos.

"Oh, God. Look at that. I'll tell you one thing, you look seriously happy here, man." Evelyn said pouting out to one picture of just the unknown girl and Stu who was grinning.

"That's it. My life is over." Stu said complaining.

"Stu, it's okay. Look, shit happens. Come on. Melissa's not gonna know anything about this. This never happened. I'll take care of it." Phil said as Eddie walked in the room with a female caring two boxes.

"Hey, what's all that?" Alan asked.

"The High Roller package. It's what you ordered. I have coffee mugs." Eddie said pulling out a coffee mug with a picture of Stu and the female. Evelyn picked one up and smile at the picture.

"What?" Stu said turning around.

"I have baseball caps, and fancy calendars, all with pictures of Stu and Jade." Eddie said Alan picked up one of the pink baseball hats and put it on.

"Her name's Jade?" Evelyn asked him smiling.

"Yeah, and she's beautiful, man. Clean, very tight. Tits like that. But that's because she had a baby." Eddie said. Evelyn let out a breathily 'oh' and looked at Carlos.

"That explains the baby." Evelyn said.

"Uh, here's the deal. We made a mistake last night. We need this marriage annulled. You do annulments?" Phil asked Eddie.

"Of course I do. It breaks my heart and gonna make me sad, but it's no problem. Good price for you. I can't do it with just him, though. I need the chick. I need both parties" Eddie said.

"Oh, not a problem. That's great. Isn't that great, Stu? Come on, buddy. She probably knows where Doug is." Evelyn said patting his back.

"Awesome." Stu said in sarcasm.

"All right, all right. Okay. Uh, we need her address. She filled out some paperwork, right?" Evelyn asked Eddie nodded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I like that a lot of people added my story to their alerts and favorite list please keep it up:] But I will even<strong>_ _**love it if I could get reviews I love hearing from you guys:]**_


	5. Getting Into Trouble

_**Getting Into Trouble**_

The four walked out outside the chapel Phil and Alan carry the boxes Eddie had given them and Evelyn carried Carlos. Stu was pissed of and they al knew it. Evelyn sighted she just couldn't believe what was going on. She just wanted it to be all a bad dream and shell wake up and none of this was happening.

"Hey, Phil, what about my dad's car?" Alan asked worried.

"I'm sure Doug has it. We'll get it back." Phil said trying to calm Alan down.

"Then I vote we torch the cop car and all this shit with it." Stu said. Evelyn stared at Stu dumfounded Phil put the box in the trunk and looked at Stu.

"Torch it? Who are you?" Phil asked knitting his eyebrows togethers.

"I don't know, Phil. Apparently I'm a guy who marries complete strangers. This whole situation is completely fucked." Stu said, he grabbed one of the mugs from the box Alan was carrying and threw it on the ground "These mugs. This hat. This car."

"Hey!" Alan complained when Stu grabbed his hat off his head and threw it on the ground also.

"It's all evidence of a night that never happened. That is why we're torching all of it." Stu yelled.

"Whoa, I'm a schoolteacher, I got a family, okay? I'm all for secrecy, but I'm not gonna torch a cop car." Phil said defending himself.

"Oh, so now you care about your family?" Evelyn asked him "Look, Stu, we are not torching a police car. I'm going to take over my dad's company last thing I need it to be know as the 'women who torched a cop car'." Evelyn said.

"Fine. I'll do it." Stu said not caring.

"Can I help?" Alan asked excited.

"Yeah, thanks." Stu said. Someone phone started ringing they all checked their pockets.

"Shoot, Is it Doug?" Phil asked Stu.

"Uh, it's Melissa." Stu said not wanting to answer it.

"Don't answer." Evelyn said heading towards the passengers side.

"I have to. She's called TWICE ALREDY!" Stu yelled.

"Shotgun?" Alan said touching Phil's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Phil said breaking out off his hold and opening the drivers side door. Everybody got in the cop car Stu kept talking to Melissa and lying to her about they being in a wine tasting thing. Evelyn was irked she turned around and cooed at the baby who was in the backseat. Carlos smiled and let out a baby laugh. Alan looked at Evelyn'a tits then back down at the baby..

"lt'd be so cool if I could breast-feed, you know?" Alan said. Evelyn turned around and rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, Alan." Evelyn said.

"Well, listen we're about to go for a tractor ride." Stu told Melissa as an orange car pulled up.

"What the fuck?" Evelyn said as two asian man got out one holding bat. Evelyn locked her door.

"Out of the car!" the man yelled at them.

_"What was that?"_ Melissa asked Stu.

"They started up the tractor. I think it backfired." Stu lied.

"Where the hell is he?" the other man yelled standing right in front of them.

"I think there's been some sort of mistake, Mister…?" Alan yelled at the man.

"I'm Mr. Shut The Hell Up And Get The Hell Outta The Car, and this is my associate, Mr. Smash You In The Teeth If You Say Another Word." the man with the bat yelled.

"Hey, easy, easy. I think we're looking for the same guy, okay?" Phil said as the guy hit the front window with a bat. Evelyn screamed and the baby started crying.

"Hey! What the hell, man?" Phil yelled.

_"What the fuck, Stu? Is that a baby?"_ Melissa asked Stu.

"Why would there be a baby? We're at a winery. That's a goat." Stu lied again.

"Where is he?" a man with a goatee asked again.

"I don't know! What are you talking about?" Phil yelled the man hit the window again.

"Sir, can you please start the tractor so we can get out of here?" Stu yelled over to Phil.

"I'm trying to, but we're fucking blocked." Phil yelled.

_"Oh, my God! What the hell is happening, Stu?"_ Melissa yelled.

"Hey! There's a baby on board!" Alan yelled as the man hit the window.

_"Someone just said "baby."_ Melissa asked suspiciously.

"Get out of the car!" the man yelled.

"It's a baby goat." Stu told Melissa.

"Why you making trouble for my business, man? Go away from here." Eddie yelled coming out of the chapel.

"Get out of the car!" the man with a goatee yelled getting a gun out as everybody recoil in terror.

"He's got a gun!" Alan yelled trying to calm Carlos down.

"No shit he's got a gun!" Evelyn yelled back.

"I gotta go call you back. Bye." Stu told Melissa. The men walked over to Evelyn side and pointed the gun at her Evelyn frowned and out of nowhere she built up the courage to unlock the car door.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Phil asked grabbing her arm. Evelyn broke away from his grip she undid her seatbelt and reached for the door handle. The man with the gun lowered it as Evelyn throw the door open, right into his nuts! The huge built asian man staggered back. The man groaned and Evelyn slammed her door shut. The other man walked over to him and grabbed the gun and pointed it again at them.

"Come on." Evelyn yelled at Phil. Phil turned the car on and ran the car into the guys foot he let out a gun shot that hit Eddie on his shoulder.

"Fuck! Shit. He shot me!" Eddie yelled.

"He shot Eddie!" Stu yelled looking out the window towards Eddie.

"Fuck this shit!" Phil yelled as he sideswiped a white limousine "Fuck! Fuck!" he backed up and hit the orange car.

"Go, go, go!" Stu yelled as Phil hoped the curb, and lands on the street, and squeal away.

"Okay. Oh, that was some sick shit!" Phil yelled. Everybody is freaking out. Evelyn's heart wanted to pounds its way out off her chest she couldn't believe what she just did.

"Why'd you do that?" Phil yelled.

"Really?" Evelyn yelled incredulous "I just saved all of your asses."

"Maybe they just wanted to talk!" Alan said "Do you think we stole something from them last night?" Alan asked.

"I'm calling the police. This is getting way out of control-" Stu said as he took his cellphone phone out.

"No! No cops!" Phil said.

"No cops?' Who are you, Fifty Cent?" Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him "I honestly don't know how you three are still alive. Who were those guys?" Evelyn yelled over Carlos who was still crying "Can you calm him down?" Evelyn yelled.

"We're gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay." Stu said rubbing Carlos' tummy "What the fuck is going on?" Stu yelled freaking out.

"I have no idea." Phil said driving fast Stu phone started ringing again "Why don't you just let that go to voicemail?" Phil said.

"Ha-ha-ha." Stu laughed sarcastically "That's a fake laugh, by the way." he shouted.

_**JADE'S APARTMENT: **_

Evelyn carried Carlos close to her chest she was still freaking out. They walked threw the apartment complex looking for Stu's wife apartment.

"What room was it again?" Evelyn asked looking at all the door.

"It's 825." Phil said.

"I know, I did. I already checked with her." a blond haired female came out of her apartment talking on her cell phone. She took a look at the guys and sighted in relief.

"I found him, I'll call you back." She said "Thank God, he's with his father." the blond took the baby from Evelyn kissing her cheek.

"I was freaking out. I missed you, sweetie." she told the baby she looked at Stu "And I miss you." then she started making out with Stu and moaning in the kiss.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" she asked when she pulled away.

"Actually, we were hoping you could tell us." Evelyn said.

"What do you mean? I got up this morning, I went to get coffee, and I came back and you were gone." she said smiling "Why are you being so quiet?" she asked Stu.

"I'm not being quiet." Stu said.

"Ha, ha. You're so cute. Yeah, I gotta feed Tyler. Come inside, you guys." she grabbed Stu's hand and took him inside.

"Did you hear that? Baby's name is Tyler." Alan told Phil and Evelyn.

"Yeah. I thought he looked more like a Carlos too, bud." Evelyn said patting his back.

"Okay, what's up? You guys are acting weird." she said looking at the four sitting on her couch.

"Look, it's Jade, right?" Evelyn asked her removing her sunglasses.

"Very funny, Ev." Jade said handing Stu a glass of Ice Tea.

"Right, Jade, uh, ahem, you remember our friend, Doug." Evelyn asked her.

"Are you kidding? He was the best man." she smiled "And you where the maid of honor if you can even could call it that. We kissed." she said winking at Evelyn. Evelyn felt everybody's eyes burning on her so she stared at floor in embarrassment.

"Exactly. Well, we can't find him, and we're getting worried." Evelyn said still not locking up.

"Oh, my God, that is so Doug." Jade said laughing. Stu took a look at Jade's hand and saw his grandmas wedding ring on her finger he got shocked and spit out the Ice Tea wetting Tyler making Tyler start crying.

"I'm gonna go clean him off." Jade said leaving the room "It's all right, Daddy didn't mean it."

"Oh, my God." Stu said putting his hands together panicking.

"What the fuck, man, you gotta hold it together." Phil said to Stu.

"Holy shit." Stu said.

"She is super hot. You should be proud of yourself." Phil said looking staring at Stu. Evelyn hit him hard on the head.

"She's wearing my grandmother's ring!" Stu said in a load whisper.

"What?" Evelyn said running her hand threw her hair.

"The ring I'm gonna give to Melissa. You remember, my grandmother's Holocaust ring?" Stu said.

"Fuck. Okay." Phil said.

"She's wearing it." Stu repeated.

"I didn't know they gave out rings at the Holocaust." Alan chimed in. Evelyn glared at him.

"He's okay." Jade said coming in back into the living room.

"Oh, good." Evelyn said.

"He was just hungry, he's fine." Jade said.

"Oh, good." Evelyn said laughing nervously.

"About last night, uh, ahem, do you remember the last time you saw Doug?" Evelyn said.

"Uh, I haven't seen him since the wedding."

"The wedding. Okay. Great." Evelyn said nudging Phil on the shoulder signaling him to write the clues down.

"And, uh, we can't re...What time was that at?" Phil asked going into his pocket.

"Well, it was, um-" Jade pulled down her shirt and bra Phil, Evelyn, and Stu caught and looked away "I guess it was around 1, because I had to go back to work and finish my shift." Jade said as she started breast feeding Tyler Alan watched her in awe "And then when I got out I headed over to the hotel with Tyler." she said.

"And was Doug there then?" Evelyn asked her.

"I didn't see Doug because you guys were passed out. The room was a wreck. And you and Phil where going at it in the jacuzzi. So I just curled up next to Stu." Jade said with a happy smile.

"Uh-huh." Phil said putting the note away and grinning over to Evelyn who just rolled her eyes.

"Rowr." Jade roared seductively to Stu.

"Oh." Evelyn and Phil said at the same time and looked at Stu who was blushing.

"I got a question. Um, you said when your shift ended. Does that mean you're a nurse? Or a blackjack dealer?" Stu asked.

"You know this. I'm a stripper." Jade said.

"Mm-hm." Stu said with a sour face.

"Well, technically I'm an escort, but stripping's a great way to meet the clients." Jade said.

"Smart." Phil and Evelyn said at the same time.

"S-savvy." Stu stuttered.

"But that's all in the past, now that I married a doctor." Jade said smiling.

"I'm just a dentist." Stu said like it was no biggie as the door got knock down by the police pouting their guns at them.

"Las Vegas Police! Freeze!" the cop yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Please keep putting my story as your favorite and adding it to your alerts it mean a lot:]<strong>_

_**But I would love it to get reviews ans see what you guys think of it!  
><strong>_


	6. Flying Out of Trunks

_**Flying Out Of Trunks **_

Everybody screamed and held their hands in the air. Tyler started scrying as Jade hold Tyler close to her chest to protect him.

"Okay." everybody screamed shit less.

"Shut that baby up! Shut that baby up!" the cop yelled at Jade.

"Oh, God!" Stu yelled with his hands in the air.

"Okay, okay, okay." Phil yelled.

_**LAS VEGAS POLICE DEPARTMENT:**_

Phil, Alan, and Stu sat down on the police benches handcuff to each other as Evelyn put some quarters some in the pay phone with her free hand. Evelyn dialed Tracy's cell phone number as one of the cops that stopped them gave some elementary kids a tour.

"After we take the mug shots, we bring them down here where they wait to be interviewed by the arresting officers. Trust me, kids, you do not wanna be sitting on these benches. We call this place 'Loserville'. Follow me. All right, let's do it. Come on." the cop told the kids. One particular chubby kid took out his cellphone and took a picture of Alan. Alan got angry and kicked the phone out of his hand.

_"Hello. Hey, Tracy! It's Evelyn." _Evelyn said happily.

_"Hey, Ev. Where are you guys?" _Tracy asked.

_"We are at the spa at the hotel." _Evelyn lied.

_"Cool. We're just getting some sun. Is Doug around?" _Tracy asked.

_"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?"_ Evelyn said laughing nervously.

_"I'm just wondering why you're calling me." _Tracy said worried something was going.

_"Um…We made a deal, no talking to girlfriends or wives. So we're all calling each other's." _Evelyn said taking a look at Phil who signaled her to keep going.

_"Okay. What's up?" _she asked.

"_Uh, you are not gonna believe this. We got comped an extra night at the hotel." _Evelyn said excitedly.

_"You did?" _she asked.

_"Yeah. The suite is... It's ridiculous. It's out of control. There's, like, room service and a butler. I mean, just the works. We're thinking of spending the night, and we're gonna come back in the morning totally relax._" Evelyn said.

_"You wanna stay an extra night? But the wedding's tomorrow."_ Tracy said stunned.

_"That's why we're gonna get up early, and we'll be back in plenty of time."_ Evelyn said.

_"Okay. Are you sure that's a good idea?" _Tracy asked making sure.

"Somers, Wenneck, Price, Garner. Room 3." a cop called.

"_Okay, Trace, I gotta go. We'll talk to you later." _Evelyn said hanging up.

Evelyn sat in the middle of Phil and Alan in the interrogation room rubbing her wrist, and a female dark skinned cop sat across from them. A cop walked in the room slamming their file on the desk.

"Gentlemen. Ladies." the cop winked at Evelyn.

"Give me a break." Evelyn said under her breath she thought nobody heard her, but Phil had so he chuckled.

"We've got some good news, and we've got some bad news. The good news is we found your Mercedes." the cop said taking a seat.

"That's great news." Stu said laughing of relief.

"That's great. See?" Evelyn said patting Alan.

"Yeah, it's over at impound right now. We picked it up at 5 a.m. this morning parked in the middle of Las Vegas Boulevard." the cop said.

"In the middle. That's weird." Phil mumbled.

"Yeah, that is weird. There was also a note. It says, uh, "Couldn't find a meter, but here's 4 bucks." the cop said throwing the note on the table Evelyn looked at it recognizing her cursive handwritting "The bad news is we can't get you in front of a judge until Monday morning."

"Oh, no, uh, officer, that's just impossible. No, we need to be in L.A. tomorrow for a wedding." Phil said.

"You stole a police car." the female cop said.

"We didn't steal anything. Um, we found it." Stu said.

"Yeah, if anything, we deserve a reward or something, like a trophy." Alan chimed in.

"Alan are trying to get us throw in the slammer?" Evelyn whispered at him.

"I see assholes like you every day." the male officer said.

"Every fucking day." the female cop emphasized 'fucking'.

"Let's go to Vegas, we'll all get drunk and laid!" the male cop mocked.

"Yeah. Whoo! Woo-hoo." the female mocked also.

"Let's steal a cop car, because it'd be really fucking funny." the male cop kept on mocking.

"Think you gonna get away with it? Not up in here." the female said pointing her index finger at the table.

"Not up in here!" the male cop yelled.

"Oh." Evelyn said getting closer to the table "Uh…Sir…if I may, um...I'm assuming that that squad car belongs to one of you."

"Yeah." the male cop said.

"Yeah. Look, I'm not a cop. I'm no hero. I'm a schoolteacher. But if one of my kids went missing on a field trip…that would look really bad on me." Phil said.

"What are you getting at?" the male cop asked.

"Yeah, Phil, what are you getting at?" Stu whispered.

"I'm sure what his trying to say is that, no one wants to look bad. We gotta get to a wedding, and you guys don't need people talking about. How some obnoxious tourists borrowed your squad car last night. But look, the point is, I think we can work out a deal…Discreetly of course, ma'am. What do you say?" Evelyn asked bitting on her lower lip. The female cop passes over a some papers and tapped her fingers on a certain spot. The male cop just laughed.

"Let me ask you a question: Do, uh, any of you gentlemen and lady have a heart condition or anything like that?" the male cop asked. Evelyn and Stu shock their head 'no'.

"Uh, no." Phil said.

The four friends stood in front of the elementary kids from earlier. Evelyn felt uneasy feeling something was horribly wrong.

"Okay, kids, you're in for a real treat today. These gentlemen and lady have kindly volunteered to demonstrate...how a stun gun is used to subdue a suspect." the cop said.

"Uuu!" all the kids said.

"That's right." the cop said.

"Wait a sec. What?" Evelyn asked her heart starting to beat.

"Now, there's two ways to use a stun gun. Up close and personal." the cop said as he tased Stu in the neck. Stu let out a scream and fell to the floor. All the kids bursted out laughing.

"What the fuck?" Phil said holding his head.

"Or you can shoot it from a distance. Do I have any volunteers? You wanna come up here and do some shooting? Huh?" everybody hands shot up "All right, how about you, young lady? Come on up here. All right." The little girl got up smiling.

"Let's go, handsome, come on." the cop said Alan walked over thinking he was talking to him "Not you, fat Jesus, slide it on back. You, pretty boy."

"Fat Jesus." all the kids chuckled.

"All right, now, it's real simple. All you gotta do is point, aim and shoot. All right?" the cop said as the little girl aimed at Phil.

"Okay, look. You don't really wanna do this." Phil said holding out his hand in defeat.

"You can do this. Just focus." the cop cheered on.

"Don't listen to this maniac. Let's think this through." Phil said trying to convince the girl.

"Finish him!" the cop yelled. The little girl shot Phil right on his nuts.

"Oh, fuck." Phil said dropping to his knees his face turning red.

"Yeah! Right in the nuts! That was beautiful. Well done. Give her a hand, everybody. Good job. Good job." the cop said clapping.

"Good. Hey, we got two more charge left. Anybody wanna do some shooting up here?" the cop asked "How about you handsome?" he pointed out to a really handsome boy with blond hair.

"Come on up here darling." the cop called out to Evelyn. Evelyn shook her head 'no' and backed up.

"Hey, she a women have some respect." Phil yell from his spot in the floor.

"Don't listen to him." the cop said as he grabbed Evelyn by her arm. Evelyn shook her head at the kid.

"Don't do this kid." Evelyn begged.

"I'll take it for her." Phil said getting up from the floor.

"Oh, you trying to be the hero of the day? Ok, lover boy!" the cop said helping Phil off the floor. Evelyn stayed frozen she felt tears forming in her eyes. Phil stood in front of her straight and tall.

"NO!" Evelyn pushed Phil out of the way.

"Evelyn-"

"Shoot her!" the kids started chanting. The blond haired boy smiled evilly at her and shot her right on her exposed abs. Evelyn screamed and drop to the floor.

"Nice shot! Give him a round of applause." the cop yelled. Phil quickly ran to Evelyn's aid and he removed the stray tear that fell from her eyes.

"Okay I have one last charge left! How about you, big man? Come on up here." the cop said. The kid from earlier that snap the picture of Alan took the gun and as Alan stood in front of him.

"Okay, same instructions. Just point, aim and shoot. There you go. That's the stuff. I like the intensity. Eye of the tiger. Good. You're holding 50,000 volts, little man. Don't be afraid to ride the lightning." the cop said to the chubby kid from earlier. The kid shoot Alan in the face but Alan didn't fall.

"In the face! In the face! Oh, he's still up. He's still up." the cop said happy.

"Aah!" the kids starting freaking out.

"No. All right, everybody relax, take it easy. We've seen it before. He just needs a little extra charge." the cop said as he tase Alan again. Alan fell on top of a desk.

"There we go. Some of these big boys, you gotta give them two shots. All right, kids, who wants to get their fingerprints done, huh?" all the kids shouted 'me' "Come on, let's go."

_**CAR IMPOUND:**_

Evelyn stayed standing up rubbing her abs that was very red from the tase. She listen to Stu bitch about the whole teaser thing and how it wasn't fair.

"Fuck those guys, you hear me? That was bullshit. I'm telling everybody we stole a cop car." Stu bitched.

"They let us go, who cares?" Evelyn said rubbing her abs.

"I care! You can't just do that. You can't just tase people because you think it's funny. That's police brutality." Stu took a deep breath "I'm getting a soda. Do you guys want anything?"

"Yeah, get me a Dr. Pepper." Evelyn said since he was getting useful.

"My man doesn't shut up. Jesus Christ." Phil said to Evelyn.

"Alan, you okay?" Evelyn asked him.

"I'm just worried. What if something happened to Doug? Something bad." Alan said looking between Evelyn and Phil.

"Come on, you can't think like that." Evelyn said chuckling.

"I mean, what if he's dead? I can't afford to lose anybody close to me again. It hurts too much. I was so upset when my grandpa died." Alan said sadly.

"Oh, I'm s... How'd he die?" Phil asked him.

"World War II." Alan said.

"Died in battle?" Evelyn asked sympathetically.

"No, he was skiing in Vermont. It was just during World War II." Alan

"Alan…Doug is fine." Phil said.

"Well, why hasn't he called?" Alan asked.

"I don't know, but we're gonna figure it out." Evelyn said as Stu came back and handed her her drink.

"I'll tell you another thing, 6-1 odds our car is beat to shit." Stu said laughing.

"Stu, not now." Evelyn said getting up.

"No, how much do you wanna bet it's fucked beyond recognition?" Stu kept going on.

"That's enough. Alan's seriously worried, okay? Let's not freak him out any more." Evelyn whispered to him.

"Sorry, Alan." Stu said patting Alan in the back "You know what? We'll search the car for clues and everything's gonna be okay."

"Oh, shit. I can't watch. Just tell me what it looks like." Phil said.

"Not looking. Not looking." Stu covered his face.

"Wow. All right." Evelyn said smiling.

"Oh, thank God." Phil said.

_**SOMEWHERE IN LAS VEGAS ROADS;**_

"Anything?" Phil asked.

"Hmm, I got a cigar." Evelyn said from the passengers seat.

"Oh, I found, uh...These are some black shoes." Alan said holding out black boots.

"They women's shoes?" Phil asked.

"I don't know." Alan said as Evelyn took it from him.

"Whose are those?" Phil asked looking at the boots in Evelyn's hands.

"I don't know. It's a men's size 6." Evelyn said.

"That's weird." Stu said from behind her.

"What is this, a snakeskin?" Alan said tossing a condom over to Evelyn.

"Alan, stop fucking with me!" Evelyn said tossing the condom back and punching him hard on his arm.

"That's a used condom, Alan." Stu yelled next to him.

"Get it out of the car." Evelyn yelled.

"Gross, it's wet." Alan yelled tossing it over to Phil's shoulder.

"I don't want the thing. Hey! Come on. I got jizz on me. Jesus Christ, guys!" Phil yelled.

"Get it out." Stu said laughing.

"Fuck! Oh, my God." Phil said as he threw the condom out the window. He pulled over. Evelyn turned around and punch everybody hard on their stomach.

"All right, what the fuck? We gotta get this shit together, guys!" Evelyn yelled. They heard pounding on the trunk.

"What was that?" Alan asked.

"It's in the trunk." Stu said.

"Doug's in the trunk. Oh, fuck! Holy shit! Holy shit!" Evelyn yelled as everybody got out.

"Open it! Open it! Open it!" Stu yelled at Phil.

"Okay, okay, okay." Phil said as he opened the trunk and a asian man with black hair naked jumped out of the trunk and on top of Phil. The asian man started hitting Phil with a long crow bar on his back.

"Oh God! Please! Please! Please stop!" Evelyn yelled. Phil threw the man off him and fell to the ground. The Asian man started hitting Stu until he was also on the floor. The man looked at Evelyn and hit her with the crow bar on the back of both of her knee twice making her fall to the ground. Phil got up and looked at Evelyn and got pissed off, but the man hit him again on the face making Phil fall to the ground again. The Asian man looked at Alan twirling the crow bar in his hand Alan just backed away.

"Whoa. I'm with you, I'm with you!" Alan yell holding his hands out.

"You gonna fuck on me?" the man yelled.

"Nobody's gonna fuck on you! We're on your side. I hate Godzilla! I hate him too. I hate him! He destroys cities! Please! This isn't your fault. I'll get you some pants." Alan yell but the naked Asian man threw the crow bar at Alan's face making him fall to the sand covered ground then the man ran away.

"What the fuck was that?" Evelyn yell crawling over to the car.

"I have internal bleeding. Somebody call 911." Stu complained.

"That was some fucked up shit. Who was that guy? He was so mean." Phil yelled. Evelyn got up and looked at the three man. That was it she was angry she had enough and she was going to explode.

"Well, here's another nice mess you've both gotten me into!" Evelyn yelled at Phil and Stu. They both looked at her they new she was hitting roof already.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you. Last night on the roof, before we went out I slipped something in our Jägermeister." Alan said panting.

"What?" Evelyn asked Alan.

"Alan, whatever you did save it for later, please!" Phil begged him knowing that Evelyn was already pissed off.

"I'm sorry, I fudged up, guys." Alan kept on going.

"You drugged us?" Evelyn tighten her jaw.

"Shut up, Alan!" Stu said threw his teethes.

"No, I didn't drug you. I was told it was ecstasy." Alan kept on.

"Who told you it was ecstasy?" Evelyn scowled; this was really hitting home run.

"The guy I bought it from at the liquor store." Alan answered her. He was too dumb to figure out that she was pissed.

"Why would you give us ecstasy?" Evelyn kept on getting closer to Alan.

"I wanted everybody to have a good time and I knew you guys wouldn't take it. It was just one hit each. I used to do three hits a night." Alan said.

"But it wasn't ecstasy, Alan, it was roofies!" Evelyn yelled.

"You think I knew that, Eve? The guy I bought it from seemed like a real straight shooter."

"You mean the drug dealer at the liquor store wasn't a good guy?" Evelyn yelled.

"Let's just calm down." Phil said pulling Evelyn away.

"You fucking calm down! He drugged us. I have a fucking tattoo. I dried hump an old homeless man and stole from him. I just got beat by a crazy naked Asian man. I fucked you god know how many time." Evelyn spat at Phil.

"Word!" Alan murmured; Evelyn shot him a look.

"You think I wanted this?" Phil yelled back.

"Fuck you, Phil. I made the same fucking mistake of fucking a guy like you. You have no ideas how fucking dirty I feel right now!" Evelyn yelled.

"How dare you! Phil's a nice man." Alan said.

"You shut the fuck up. I used to think that you were a colossal pain in the neck. Now I have a much lower opinion of you. You fucking moron!" Evelyn yelled.

"Your language is offensive." Alan said looking up at her.

"Fuck you!" Evelyn spat at his face.

"All right, let's just take a deep breath, okay? Seriously, this is a good thing. At least it's not some stranger who drugged us for God knows what reason." Stu said trying to calm everybody down.

"Yeah, you're right, Stu, it's totally a good thing. We're so much better off now. Here's something I would like to remind you three of: Our best friend Doug is probably facedown in a ditch right now with a meth-head butt-fucking his corpse." Evelyn yell.

"Oh, since when you care about anybody, Evelyn? I thought tomboys don't give a damn about anybody." Phil yelled at Evelyn. Evelyn's face dropped.

"Is this why all this time you didn't give a damn about how I felt when you fucked me then left? So you thought just because I acted like a guy that I dint give a damn? So you never looked at me as women just you only thought of me as just some girl that acted like a boy thorough her HIGH SCHOOL year. So you are the ONLY one that never notice I stopped acting like that ever since I graduate high school." Evelyn turned around and walked away she kicked the sand making it a dust cloud. Evelyn crouched down and started crying Stu walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder then leaned down and hugged her.

"Leave me alone, Stu!" Evelyn said between sobs and pushed him away. Stu got up and went back over to Phil.

"Sometime we just forget that she is a women. She's changed, Phil. I've notice and so did Doug and anybody else around her. She a women and no matter how hard you tried to think of her as that little tomboy she was when we where in high school she will always be a women. So just stop hurting her you know exactly how she feels about you she's not a dude she don't belong in this. She just got tased, and beat by a man. Just do whats right!" Stu said patting Phil's back and getting in the car Alan did the same. Phil sighted and walked over to Evelyn.

"Evelyn? I'm sorry. Look, i've been treating you like the tomboy you portray yourself to be, well used to. I never notice you had grown out of that. I thought you was still being your usual tomboy self. What i'm saying is that for now own i'll look at you as a women, and not as a tomboy with no emotions." Evelyn sobbed and looked at him "Let's go back to the hotel, and I'm gonna make a couple calls. Maybe Doug's back there. Maybe he's asleep. Come on. Let's go." Phil said offering his hand to her Evelyn took it and he walked her back to the car.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **So here is a new chapter **THANK YOU** all for the **GREAT REVIEWS**:] You guys are so awesome:) Keep the amazing **REVIEWS** up & keep putting my story as their favorites & adding it to their alerts! & i'm soo sorry for the delay of this chapter... R&R:]_


	7. Bend it like Tyson

_**Bend It Like Tyson**_

Evelyn was feeling bad that she had taken out her anger on her two friends and plus one (f.y.i Alan). It's just she was so stressed out that Doug was missing and he was getting marry the next day. The four duo walked down the hotel hallway all in silence there was a lot of tensions and it was understandable. Phil was about to put the hotel car in the door when Alan started freaking out.

"Wait, guys. Guys. What about the tiger? What if he got out?" Alan said reminding everybody. Evelyn ran her hand threw her hair Stu looked at her afraid she was going to rip her hair out.

"Oh, fuck. I keep forgetting about the goddamn tiger. How the fuck did he get in there?" Phil said groaning.

"I don't know, because I don't remember." Evelyn said letting go off her hair and glaring over at Alan.

"Shhh. Ev. Ev, keep it down." Phil said.

"Because one of the, uh, side effects of, uh, roofies is memory loss." Alan stated. Evelyn's eyebrow raised

"Everyone is entitled to be stupid, but you abuse the privilege." Evelyn said her nose flaring.

"Thank you." Alan said. They all walked inside and heard music coming from the lounge.

"Did we leave the music on?" Evelyn asked.

"Don't make any sudden movements." Phil whispered he turned around and ran into a dark skinned man standing in front of them everybody yelled.

"Who the hell are you?" Evelyn asked.

"No, who are you?" he asked.

"Quiet, quiet." they all turned around around to see Mike Tyson.

"Mike Tyson?" Evelyn gasped.

"Shhh. This is my favorite part coming up right now." Mike said as he did air drums to Phil Collin's_ In The Air Tonight_.

"I can feel it coming in the air tonight…"

"Oh, lord!" Alan said signing the chorus line.

"One more time, guys." Mike said.

"I've been waiting for this moment, all my life…"

"Oh, lord!" everybody said signing the chorus line. Then Mike knocked out Alan.

"Oh, Jesus!" Stu yelled.

"Oh, fuck!" Evelyn and Phil said at the same time.

"Why did you do that?" Stu asked.

"Mr. Tyson would like to know why is his tiger in your bathroom." the bodyguard said turning the radio off.

"Hold on, that was completely unnecessary." Evelyn said pointing out her red painted index finger at Tyson.

"I'm a huge fan. When you knocked out Holmes, that was…" Phil said punching the air Evelyn just stared at him in a 'what the fuck face'.

"Explain." the bodyguard said.

"All right, look, we were drugged last night. We have no memory of what happened." Evelyn said narrowing her eyes at Mike and the other guy.

"It's true. We got in all kinds of trouble last night and now we can't find our friend. If you wanna kill us, go ahead because I don't care anymore." Stu said being melodramatic.

"Stu, what are you talking about?" Evelyn asked frowning.

"I don't care." Stu repeated.

"I care, dumb ass!" Evelyn yelled.

"Why the fuck would you wanna steal his tiger?" the bodyguard asked.

"We tend to do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Evelyn said putting her hand on her hip she wasn't scare to talk to Mike she knew he wouldn't do anything to her.

"I don't believe these guys, man." Mike said to his bodyguard.

"Wait, how did you guys find us?" Phil asked.

"One of you dropped your jacket. Found it in the tigers' cage this morning." the bodyguard said showing them a black men's jacket.

"That's Doug's." Stu said taking the jacket.

"Yeah, Doug. His wallet and his room key is in there." the bodyguard said.

"No, that's our missing friend." Stu said smiling.

"I don't give a fuck." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Did you guys see him?" Evelyn asked crossing her arm underneath her chest.

"I was fast asleep." Mike said.

"Because if he was up, this wouldn't have gone down so smoothly." the bodyguard said.

"Maybe one of the tigers ate his ass like Omar." Mike said smiling.

"Respect." the bodyguard said taking off his hat.

"Wha-what happened to Omar?" Evelyn asked fearing the life of their friends.

"Oh, don't worry about Omar, he's not with us no more." the bodyguard said.

"Okay, I know this is asking a lot, but do you think we could go to your house and look around see if there's any clues?" Evelyn asked direct. Phil's and Stu's jaws drop from the balls she had.

"Absolutely. How else you think we're gonna get the tiger back anyway? Come on, champ." the bodyguard said walking out.

"I'm sorry?" Phil asked confused.

"We're not gonna put it in the Bentley. You brought it here, you bring it back. What you think, about 40 minutes?" the bodyguard asked Mike. Mike nodded his head and turned over to they guys.

"Don't make me come back for him." Mike said then leaving.

"That was Mike Tyson." Stu said excitedly.

"Yeah, no shit that was Mike Tyson." Evelyn said walking over to Alan.

"I'm just saying, he's still got it." Stu said.

"Alan. Bud, are you okay?" Evelyn asked. Alan got up looking better.

Alan was busy putting some roofies in a steak for the tiger while Evelyn, Phil and Stu sat down watching.

"This does not seem fair." Stu complained since he had lost rock, paper, scissors and he had to feed the tiger the steak.

"It's Rock, Paper, Scissors. There's nothing more fair." Evelyn said rolling her eyes.

"Alan should do it." Stu said.

"Alan took a punch from Mike Tyson." Phil came in Alan's defense.

"Come on. For Doug." Evelyn whined to Stu; Stu looked at Alan who was putting pepper in the steak.

"Why are you peppering the steak? You don't know if tigers like pepper." Stu said looking away from Evelyn.

"Tigers love pepper. They hate cinnamon." Alan said continuing to put pepper in the steak.

"Phil, just do it. You should do it." Stu whined.

"I would, but you lost. It wouldn't be right." Phil said smiling and slipping his arm over Evelyn's shoulders.

"I would do it myself also, but that falls in between i don't do that and hell no." Evelyn said removing Phil's arm away from her shoulder.

"Okay, I jammed five roofies in there. Just go in there and throw it in to him." Alan said handing the steak to Stu.

"Fine." Stu said walking over to the bathroom.

"Make sure he eats the whole thing." Evelyn called out from her spot giggling. Stu came out of the bathroom seven minutes later screaming.

"What do we do now?" Stu asked walking over to them.

"We wait." Evelyn said sighting. Everybody sat around waiting for the tiger to finish the steak. Evelyn sat at the bar drinking a glass of whiskey and grunted as the liquid burned her throat. The three man watch her Evelyn slammed the glass down picking the bottle up to fill her glass up again. Phil walked over to her and took the bottle away from her and the glass.

"You shouldn't be drinking." Phil said.

"Fine, I want to talk to you." Evelyn said running her hand threw her hair.

"Okay, let's talk." Phil said taking her hand to go to her room. Evelyn shut the door and looked up at him.

"Phil, I-I want to apologize to you for all this things I said. I just cant believe after all the things I said you still caring for me. The truth is that I rather it be you who I slept with instead of an complete stranger." Evelyn said.

"Don't worry about it Ev." Phil said pulling her into a hug "Evelyn, I want to say something to you but listen well because i'm not going to repeat myself." Phil said. Evelyn pulled away from the hug and looked up at him.

"Yeah?" Evelyn asked confused.

"Evelyn, I-l love you and I have for a long time." Phil said. Evelyn gasped her eyes filled with tears and ran into his arm they hugged each other then Evelyn stood on her tippy toes and kissed Phil in the mouth.

Clothes where flying everywhere and in a matter of seconds Evelyn and Phil where in bed, Phil on top of Evelyn thrusting at a fast pace but loving enough. Evelyn scratched his back while moaning and breathing rapidly. Phil caressed one of her breast and rubbed her erect nipple making her shudder and sight. He pinched the nipple softly then took it into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it while rubbing her thigh. Phil abandon her nipple and instead began kissing her lips hungrily. Evelyn locked her legs on Phil's waist and flipped them over. She took over and kissed his nipples and his pecks while rubbing his abs. Her hair was all over her face and Phil's chest and she move herself up and down slowly. Evelyn continued leaving small kisses all over Phil's chest then she lifted herself and threw her head back. Evelyn locked eyes with Phil and smiled seductively while licking her lips. Evelyn picked up her pace and moved up and down faster. She moaned loudly and closed her eyes. She's never been this incredibly close to loosing it. Evelyn's hand when up to her hair and she pulled it and tousled it her wet tongue hanging out. Phil enjoyed the view of her full breast bouncing while her perky nipples begged to big sucked or to be held.

Phil sat up and ran his hand up her curves and onto her back. He grab her long hair and pulled her head back exposing her neck to him. With his free hand he grabbed her throat then let his hand drop to her breast then he took it into his mouth. Evelyn moaned and gripped Phil's shoulder.

"Oh, Phil, I'm going to come," she breathed.

"Yes, baby. Come for me," Phil said against her nipple. Phil gripped Evelyn's waist and helped her move faster up and down, "Together."

"Oh, fuck. I'm coming," Evelyn moaned loudly as she gripped Phil's member.

"Me too," Phil groaned and squeezed Evelyn's waist.

Evelyn walls tighten around Phil her orgasm reaching her peak and with one final moan and with one final stroke both Evelyn and Phil came. Her nails digging into his shoulder and his on her waist. Phil laid down on the bed with Evelyn resting her head on his sweaty pecks.

"I missed having you like this." Phil said pulling her hair back. Evelyn sat up so she can look down at Phil.

"I love you too." Evelyn said running her hands on his abs.

"Hey, you guys." Alan knocked on the door. Evelyn groaned Phil laughed and picked up her face to kiss her.

"We're coming Alan!" Phil yell picking up his clothes and putting it back on Evelyn did the same and opened the door. Alan was leaning on it so when she opened it he almost fell lucky for him Evelyn catch him.

"What the hell, Alan." Evelyn said pushing him back on his feet. The three walked back over to the lounge where they heard the piano starting playing and Stu started singing.

_What do tigers dream of_

_When they take a little tiger snooze?_

_Do they dream of mauling zebras_

_Or Halle Berry in her Catwoman suit?_

_Don't you worry your pretty striped head_

_We're gonna get you back to Tyson_

_And your cozy tiger bed_

_And then we're gonna find_

_Our best friend Doug and then we're gonna give him_

_A best-friend hug_

_Doug_

_Doug_

_Doug_

_Dougie, Dougie, Doug, Doug_

_But if he's been murdered by crystal-meth tweakers_

_Well, then we're shit out of luck_

"F.Y.I you are beyond melodramatic." Evelyn told Stu laughing. Evelyn sat on Phil's lap kissing his neck and giggling.

"So are you two…dating?" Alan asked. Evelyn looked at Phil and smiled.

"Yeah." Phil said to Alan not leaving Evelyn's eyes.

"Well, at least their good new." Stu said smiling Evelyn just laughed.

"But you have to get divorce." Evelyn said to Phil pouting.

"Already in progress, love!" Phil said cupping her chin and kissing her gently. Evelyn kissed him back then pulled away quickly.

"Wait, why are you getting divorced in the first place? You never told me." Evelyn said frowning in suspicion.

"Because she cheated on me." Phil said bluntly Evelyn started cracking up.

"Phil a dildo does not count as cheating! How many time do I have to tell you?" Evelyn said between laughs "Come on tell me the truth." Evelyn said staring hard at his face.

"Oh, god. Your not lying." Evelyn said finally catching on.

"Yep. She cheated on me." Phil said.

"Why?"

"I don't know, Evelyn." Phil answered not wanting to talk about it.

"No, I mean why would she. You are all what a women wish for. Except that you a douche." Evelyn said.

"Thank you. But I don't know." Phil said chuckling.

"Well, I wont ever cheat on you." Evelyn said kissing him then she pulled away realizing something "You and Doug knew. You guys never told me." Evelyn pointed her finger at Stu who started to sweat. They heard a loud thud coming from the bathroom telling them the tiger was out.

"This conversation is not over!" Evelyn glared at Stu but a friendly glare.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **uhm, so yeah that was my lemon *.* (blushes and goes hide) You guys know what to do! **REVIEWS ARE LOVELY**:]_


	8. It's a Jungle out There

_**It's a Jungle Out There**_

Evelyn drove the Mercedes down Las Vegas. The tiger sleeping on the back seat and Phil, Alan, and Stu sat with her in the front. Evelyn looked over to Stu who felt very uncomfortable because he was sitting in Phil's lap. Evelyn chuckled and went back to looking at the road.

"Hey, guys, when's the next Halley's comet?" Alan asked.

"Who cares, Alan?" Evelyn said sighting she was tired she just wanted to curl up in a warm bed and sleep for like ten year.

"Do you know, Stu?" Alan asked.

"I don't think it's for, like, another 60 years or something." Stu said with a straight face.

"But it's not tonight, right?" Alan asked.

"No, I don't think so." Stu said closing his eyes from annoyance.

"But you don't know for sure?"

"No." Stu said looking out the window.

"I got this cousin who saw one. He said it blew his mind. I wanna make sure I never, ever miss out on a Halley's Comet. So if you guys know if there's gonna be one-" The tiger growled everybody started screaming from fright as Evelyn hit the tunnel's walls. The tiger stretched his paw out and clawed Evelyn on the shoulder.

"Oh, my God!" Evelyn screamed she stopped the car "Fuck it!" she said as she got out cars beeping their horns at them. Then everybody got out of the car.

"Stu! Stu, it got me! Stu!" Evelyn screamed.

"You got clawed! You're bleeding!" Phil panicked at Evelyn's cut. Evelyn closed her eyes from the stinging pain tears rolling down her eyes. Everybody watched as the tiger ripped the seats apart and scratch the leather.

In the end the four ended up pushing the car all the way back to Mike Tyson's mansion. Phil and Stu pushed while Evelyn helped Alan steer the car. Stu ranged the door bell while Evelyn cuddled with Phil. The bodyguard from earlier opened the door and looked at the four.

"You're late." the man said.

"Whatever, man." Phil said rolling his eyes.

"We had to push it the last mile." Evelyn cut in not caring if they were late.

"Come on in. Mike's got something he wants to show you." the bodyguard said stepping to the side to let them in. The lion growled from the car making Evelyn and Phil turn to look at him.

"That thing's out of control, man. Seriously, you gotta put it down." Evelyn said grabbing Phil's hand and walking in the mansion.

"When we got back, we took a look at the security cameras." Mike said. The bodyguard pushed played on the security camera reveling Alan, Stu, Evelyn, Phil, and Doug walking quietly toward the back of the mansion.

"Oh, it's Doug." Phil said relived kissing Evelyn in on the cheek.

"Oh, thank God he's alive. That's our buddy. That's who we've been missing." Stu said grinning.

"We're all best friends." Alan chimed in.

"Why don't you just pay attention? I don't have all night." Mike said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, of course. Of course." Stu said turning back to the T.V.

In the video Alan is seen walking over to the pool and standing on a rock. He unzips his pants and start pissing in the pool.

_"You're gonna overflow the pool, man." Doug said to Alan laughing._

Everybody turned to look at Alan.

"I'm going to, uh, wait outside." Alan said getting up and leaving. Everybody turned back to the t.v.

Back in the video Evelyn is pulling on the tiger's collar then she hands it to Doug laughing. She then take off her high heels and get's on the tiger back… riding it and pulled down her dress and bra and turns to flash her tit's at the camera_._

_"It's Evelyn gone wild!" Stu yelled laughing along with everybody. _Stu picked up booth of her tits and started shaking them "_My Milk Shake Brings All the Boys To the Yard!_" Stu singed. Next their seen putting the tiger in the police car.

Evelyn covered her face in embarrassment and Phil chuckled. Stu just apologized to Evelyn with his face.

"Where you get that cop car from?" Mike asked

"We, uh, stole it from these dumb-ass cops." Stu said.

"Nice." Mike said laughing.

In the video Evelyn is seen _giving heads_ to Phil who is leaning against the trunk of the police car. Evelyn kept on bobbing her head back and forth she pulled away from Phi's shaft as he shot his seed into Evelyn mouth.

_"Oh, yeah. Swallow it. Good girl." Phil purred at Evelyn._

Mike turn to look at Evelyn with a grin.

"Damn girl." he said; Evelyn turn different shades of red.

"Oh, my god. I have no recognition of that whatsoever." Evelyn said.

"Don't worry about it, love. Like you said, we all do dumb shit when we're fucked up." Mike said patting her in the back. They left Mike Tyson house and drove down Las Vegas.

* * *

><p>"You know, everyone says Mike Tyson is such a badass, but I think he's kind of a sweetheart." Stu said from the backseat.<p>

"I think he's mean." Alan said also from the backseat.

"All right. I think it's officially time we call Tracy." Phil said sitting in the passengers seat.

"Hallelujah. Finally, Phil says something that makes sense." Stu said excited from the back.

"We don't have much of a choice. And maybe she's heard from Doug." Evelyn said grabbing Phi's hands and interlocking their fingers as she stopped for the red light.

"That's what I been saying this whole time." Stu said.

"We just need to be completely honest. We need to tell her everything." Phil said kissing Evelyn's hand.

"We don't have to tell her everything. We can leave out the stuff about me marrying a hooker." Stu said.

"Or that I gave you a blow job outside Mike Tyson's house." Evelyn added.

"Just stay focused on Doug." Stu suggested.

"What am I gonna tell my dad?" Alan asked looking at the destroyed car.

"Alan, relax. It's just the inside. Come on. I got a guy in L.A. who's great with interiors." Phil said as they got sideswiped by a black Jeep. They skidded into a netted fence, the Jeep reversed just as a billboard of a stripper fell into the car.

"Oh, Jesus!" Phil grunted, sitting up and checking Evelyn.

"Oh, my God." Evelyn breathed "Are you guys okay?" she turned to ask Stu and Alan.

"What the fuck?" Phil whispered as the chinese guy from earlier came out along with the two guy's from the chapel.

"Get out of the car. Please." the Asian man said.

"Those are the guys that shot Eddie." Alan stated.

"Let's go!" the Asian man gave the guys a signal. They walked over to the passengers side and grabbed Phil pulling him out the window. The other one grabbed Stu and got him out also by the window then Alan.

"Get the girl too." the Asian man said. Evelyn glared at the two built man making them recoil in terror. Evelyn moved over to the passengers seat since she couldn't get out the drivers way. The man Evelyn hit in the nuts with the door reached his hand into the car to grab her, but as he did this Evelyn bit him.

"Yeah if I was you I wouldn't touch her." Phil said with a straight face.

"What are you fools waiting for get the girl." the asian man screamed at them but Evelyn shot them a glare "What? Are you scared of pussy?" he asked. The other man reached over to get Evelyn but she kicked him in the face making him fall back.

"I can get out myself, jackass!" Evelyn growled at them. Evelyn got out threw the window and stood by Phil.

"I want my purse back, assholes." the asian man said threw his teethes.

"What? Your purse?" Phil asked.

"That's not a purse, it's a satchel." Alan said frowning.

"It's a purse. Okay? And you steal from wrong guy." the short asian man said.

"Wait a second, wait a second. We stole from you?" Phil asked holding his side.

"Okay, you know what? We don't remember anything that happened last night so help us out a little here." Stu said.

"Yeah help us so we can help you." Evelyn added.

"Well, apparently you guys met at a craps table late last night. You were on a heater, and he played your hot streak. He ended up winning just under 80 grand." one of the guard holding the satchel said.

"No shit? Eighty grand is nice." Evelyn said chuckling a little.

"Okay, that's good." Stu said.

"He put the chips in his purse, and then you guys took off with it." the guard continued.

"That doesn't sound like us." Phil said putting his arm around Evelyn's neck for support.

"Mine had $80,000 inside. And this one? Nothing." the short asian man said throwing Alan's satchel on the ground and stepping on it.

"Hey, there are Skittles in there." Alan yelled as he walked over to get it, but got punched in the stomach by the bodyguard.

"Ow! Oh, not again." Alan grunted in pain holding his stomach. The little asian started laughing from Alan's pain.

"Don't let the beard fool you. He's a child." Stu said.

"It's funny because he's fat." he said still laughing.

"Now, look, this was obviously a very simple misunderstanding. Alan picked up the wrong purse, it's no big deal." Phil said pointing his finger at the man.

"Okay, if it's, 'No big deal', why, when I come after you guys she starts screaming like crazy and throw me in trunk?" the asian man said looking at Evelyn.

"What, I did that?" Evelyn said surprised.

"Yeah, you said he was your lucky charm, and you want to take him home with you." the guard that had punch Alan said.

"Lucky charm." Stu said starting to laugh with Evelyn and Phil.

"Oh, it's just funny." Phil said still laughing Evelyn nodded her head; the asian man faked laugh with them.

"Fuck you." the Asian man said as he stop fake laughing "If you want to see your friend again, you get me my 80 grand."

"You have Doug?" Evelyn started to get angry. The bodyguard with the goatee banged on the door making muffle sound come out of the Jeep.

"Doug's in the car! Doug's in the car!" Phil yelled. Evelyn went towards the door but the guy with the goatee grabbed Evelyn and slammed her against the Jeep.

"Did you lose your fight?" the man with the goatee said into her ear.

"No, I just found it." Evelyn grunted and kneecapped him in the nuts. Then ran towards the door again but got caught by the other guard then he shoved her into Phil.

"Okay, okay. All right, fine." Evelyn said her eyes watering "What do you want?"

"Not so good now. Quid pro quo, douche bag." the Asian said at Evelyn. Evelyn gritted her teethes.

"Whoa, fucker! We speak English in this country." Phil said as Evelyn said "What?" Evelyn yelled running towards him but Phil grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back "I'll kill him!"

"Look, we're very sorry. But this is an easy fix." Phil said holding Evelyn closed to his hip "Alan, where's his purse?"

"I don't know." Alan said leaning against the car.

"It's in the hotel room, right?" Stu asked him Alan nodded his head.

"Yeah, we can get it." Phil said struggling with Evelyn who still wanted to rip the Asian man apart.

"We can get you the... We can even write you a check right now." Stu suggested.

"No checks. Cash only." the short Asian man said rubbing his thumb and index finger.

"There's a person in there." Evelyn yelled calming down a little.

"Boring." the Asian man said fake yawning and heading towards the car "Take nap. Come on."

"What? Fuck You!" Evelyn said running towards the car again. Phil grabbed Evelyn again before she got them all killed. The Asian man pulled down the window and looked at them.

"Bring money to Big Rock in Mojave Desert at dawn. Toodle-oo, motherfucka'." he said holding out the 'a'.

_**CAESARS' PALACE VILLA:**_

Evelyn looked around all the room for the crazy Asian man purse as he calls it, but found nothing. She went back into the living room and sat down on the couch her back was killing her all she wanted to do is crawled into bed and go to sleep. Stu lifted one of the couch couching but found nothing.

"Guys, I'm telling you, I looked for it this morning before we left." Alan said coming back into the living room.

"Fuck." Phil said. He looked at Evelyn and saw her tired face he walked over to her and kissed her then sat down "Stu, how much you got in the bank?" Phil asked as Evelyn put her head on his chest.

"About 10 grand. I was gonna use it for the wedding." Stu said sitting down also.

"You're already married, so we're good there." Phil said.

"Besides, enough with Melissa, she's the worst." Evelyn chimed in her eyes starting to drop as Phil ran his hands over her arm gently.

"Yeah, Doug told me she had sex with a pilot or something." Alan said looking under the couch.

"It was a bartender on a cruise. What is wrong with you people?" Stu said rolling his eyes. Alan picked up a slice of pizza from the sofa and took a bite.

"Ew. Alan, did you just eat sofa pizza?" Evelyn said sitting up straight and looking at him with disgust.

"Yes." Alan said moving his eyes side to side. Phil put his hands on Evelyn back and pulled her back down towards him making her rest her head again on his chest.

"What are we gonna do? We are so fucked." Phil said letting out a sight he kissed the top of Evelyn's head "Try to get some sleep, love." Phil whispered in her ear. Evelyn nodded her head and closed her eyes.

"Hey, guys?" Alan said.

"Did you find it?" Stu said excitedly.

"Nope. But check this out." Alan said holding out his Blackjack Tips book. Phil smiled at him excitedly and shook Evelyn so she can wake.

"Mmm?" Evelyn said her eyes fluttering open.

"Babe, get ready where going to go gamble." Phil said kissing her lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I apolidge for the late update! Please keep on Reviewing and adding my story to your favorite and alerts:]**_


	9. Life Is A Gamble

_**Life Is a Gamble**_

Evelyn stared at Phil dumbfounded she didn't want to go anywhere and certainly not this late.

"Come on Evelyn. We need your help. Get ready put some sexy dress, fix you hear, put on makeup, and shit." Phil said grabbing Evelyn and throwing her over his shoulder and taking her to her room. Evelyn picked up her bag and went into Phil's room who was taking a shower. Evelyn grinned and removed her clothes then rapped a towel around her body then went into the bathroom. She dropped the towel off her body making it pool all around her feet she got in the shower and stood behind Phil then she slipped her arms around him. Phil turned around startle and looked down at Evelyn who was already wet from the water.

"Evelyn?" Phil said looking down at his dripping wet girlfriend.

"I want you Phil." Evelyn murmured shyly. Phil smirked and rapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to his naked wet body. Phil crashed his lips in to Evelyn he pulled her underneath the water slamming her onto the white tiles. Evelyn felt Phil slip his tongue in her mouth, causing her to moan. His tongue gently touched her and explored her whole mouth, hungrily. Evelyn could feel herself getting wet and it wasn't the water. Evelyn lifted up one of her legs wanting to feel Phil. Phil took her leg and place it on his hip. Evelyn grind on Phil's growing erection and pulled away to breath. Phil grabbed Evelyn's other leg and place it on his hip also. Phil took one of Evelyn breast and massaged it, gently touching the nipple. He made Evelyn squirm, so uncontrollably. He put his mouth on one of the nipple, sucking and flicking his tongue over her nipple. Evelyn was so aroused, and in such sexual ecstasy. Phil did the same treatment to the other when he was done he went back up to Evelyn's red lips. Phil let go of one of Evelyn's leg and started rubbing her clit he slipped a digit into Evelyn. He moved his finger in and out of Evelyn dripping wet pussy. Phil grabbed both of Evelyn's leg and put on his shoulder as he lower himself to Evelyn's womanhood. Phil flicked his tongue over her clit, making her squirm and buck.

"Phil…Phil," Evelyn gasped "I'm going to cum!"

"Yes baby yes." he whispered. He kept licking her clit and fuming her with his fingers until she couldn't take it anymore, and exploded. Evelyn closed her yes and bucked upward arching her back of the tiles. Evelyn's cum oozed from her pussy as she moaned very loud and Phil licked it all up. Phil went back up and kissed Evelyn making her able to taste herself. Evelyn's fingers trailed down Phil's abs as he fill the her shoulder blades with kisses. Evelyn grabbed Phil's erection into her hands then put it in her Phil scowled from her shoulder blades and started to move in and out of Evelyn. Phil pulled his shaft out of Evelyn, and slid back in, penetrating hard into Evelyn. Evelyn moaned as she kissed Phil's shoulders and sucked on the skin Evelyn locked her legs on Phil's waist. Phil let go off Evelyn's leg and placed both of his hands on the tiles locking Evelyn to his body.

"You feel so good." Phil said huskily into Evelyn's ear making her go insane. Phil licked her earlobes and suck on it.

"Go harder. Faster, Phil!" Evelyn groaned. Phil complied and started moving harder and faster into Evelyn hitting her g-spot. Evelyn screamed and started to get desperate she grabbed Phil's face and pulled it towards her she crashed her lips into his and kissed him like there was no tomorrow. Evelyn pulled away as Phil stuck his tongue out and Evelyn stuck hers out also and they started to play with each other tongue then fallowed by a lustful kiss. Evelyn pulled away knowing she was about to spill, and so did Phil.

"Oh, lord i'm cumin!" Evelyn screamed. Phil took the chance and went harder into her.

"Me too." Phil said huskily. Evelyn's eyes went to the back off her head as she gave a loud shriek and came into Phil. Evelyn bite down on Phil's shoulder blade making him shot his load into her. Phil gave Evelyn a couple more strokes making her to come again. Phil put Evelyn back down on her feet but she just collapses when her feet hit the tub. Phil helped Evelyn up and they finished their shower.

Evelyn curled her hair and applied make up in her bathrobe while Phil went into her bags looking for a sexy dress. Evelyn finished with her make up and turned to look at Phil.

"You picked something?" Evelyn asked ghosting him from the back. Phil held out a black short open back lace dress. Evelyn smiled and took the dress and put it on Phil went back in the bag and pulled black thongs and her low rise panties.

"Which one?" Phil asked her holding both up Evelyn smirked and picked the black thong and slipped it up her legs.

"You naughty, naughty girl." Phil said pulling her into a quick kiss. Evelyn finished fixing herself she walk over to Phil who was trying to put on a tie. Evelyn smirked and took the tie off his neck.

"Your not a tie man, babe." Evelyn said as she unbutton four buttons exposing his neck and a little bit of his chest "There!" Evelyn said kissing him. Phil turned around and took a look he look pretty sexy in his all black suite.

"So how exactly am I needed?" Evelyn asked the three man as she ate a slice of pepperoni pizza they had ordered.

"You're going to be Alan's pretend girl. Just to make him stand out." Phil said eating his slice. Evelyn nodded and looked over at Alan who was looking pretty sharp in his tan suite.

Evelyn stood next to Alan both of her arm on his shoulder in a very sexy position. Phil stood behind them in the escalator a little jealous but kept his cool. Some passing by man looked up at Evelyn's leg and they reminded Evelyn of panting dogs. Evelyn kissed Alan's cheek and winked out the men; they pouted asking themselves how a beauty is with beast. They got off the escalators and Alan sat down on the poker table. He looked at all the cards and did some math in his head. Evelyn smiled at Phil and walked over to the slot machine to do the rest of her mission. Evelyn hit the side of the slot machine in frustration when she got different pairs for the sixth time. Evelyn pushed the bottom once more time and luck started to get on her side. Evelyn shrieked in excitement and started bouncing up and down everybody around her including Alan, Phil, Stu, and Jade turn to look at her. Evelyn blew them all kiss and gave them thumbs up.

Evelyn sat in the back seat with Alan she was excited that she won 2,400 dollars from playing slots. Evelyn opened her bag and pulled out her faded out ripped jeans short, her tan shirt that expose her tattoo and all of her abs, and her cowboy boots.

"Phil eyes on the road, Alan look outside the window, and Stu turn around." Evelyn said. She took off her dress and put on a regular black bra and put her shirt on, she slipped up her jeans as she arched her butt so she can get her pants threw then she put on socks and her cowboys boot. She knew Phil was looking so threw the mirror so she winked at him.

_**MOJAVE DESERT:**_

Stu counted the money Evelyn leaned over and stared at Stu count.

"And 100, 200, 300, 400. With all this, that's $82,400." Stu said excited. Evelyn cheered and kissed Stu on the cheeks, Phil on the mouth, and Alan on cheek.

"Oh, goddamn it. I don't fucking believe it. Whoo!" Phil yelled excitedly his eyes on the road.

"Alan, you're the man." Evelyn said with a grin she gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"You are too, Ev." Alan said Evelyn smirked and ruffled his hair.

"We should come back next week, take the whole city down." Phil said smiling.

"Oh, I'm free next week." Alan chimed in.

"Or we could just focus on getting Doug back, right now." Stu said not happy about the idea.

"Uh, you know what? Next week's no good, the Jonas Brothers are in town. But any week after that is totally fine." Alan said shaking his head.

"I think it's safe to say that our luck has officially turned around, guys." Evelyn said smiling "Look what I got!" Evelyn said in a high pitched voice as she pulled a bottle of Jameson and for shots glasses. Everybody cheered as Evelyn handed them all a glasses and poured them some of the amber liquid.

"We are back, baby. We are fucking back." Phil said as everybody clinked their glasses and gulped their drink. Evelyn smiled and looked over to Alan who started singing.

"_And we're the four best friends. That anybody could have. We're the four best friends. That anyone could have. We're the four best friends. That anyone can have. And we'll never, ever, ever, ever, ever. Leave each other!_" Alan singed. Phil, Stu, and Evelyn smiled at each other enjoying Alan's song.

Phil pulled up in front of the black jeep. They just waited for them to get out, but they didn't. They just stayed their.

"Now what?" Phil asked confused.

"Give him the signal." Alan said leaning over to the front.

"What signal?" Phil asked him.

"Flash your lights. Let him know it's on." Alan suggested.

"What's on?" Evelyn asked getting a bit impatient.

"The deal." Alan stated.

"Of course it's on. We just drove 30 miles into the desert. He knows it's on." Evelyn said rolling her eyes and slumping back to the seat.

"Phil, just do something." Stu yelled.

"Fine." Phil said flashing the lights then the little asian dude and his sidekicks came out.

"Oh, shit." Phil mumbled.

"See?" Alan said proving his point.

"All right, let's go." Evelyn said getting out the window fallowed by Stu. Alan also got out of the window but fell to the ground. The crazy asian man started laughing.

"Funny fat guy fall on face." he said still laughing

"All right, we got the money. Eighty grand, cash." Phil said standing next to Evelyn pulling on her waist so she can be closer to him as Evelyn pulled out her Versace aviators sunglass from her pocket and put it on.

"Throw it over. Then I give you Doug." he said.

"Um, I'm sorry. First of all, good morning. And we didn't catch your name last night." Evelyn said rolling her eyes.

"Mr. Chow. Leslie Chow." Chow said.

"Mr. Chow, it is a pleasure. My name is Stu. And we would very much appreciate an opportunity to see Doug before we give you the money, just to verify that he's okay. lf that's cool." Stu said squinting his eyes from the sun.

"Of course, Stu. That is cool." Chow said clapping his hands. Then Mr. Goatee when in the Jeep and took Doug out.

"See, he fine. Now give me money or I shoot him, and I shoot all you motherfuckers. And then we take it. Except for the girl she's very feisty I got something better for her. Your choice, bitches." Chow said as the other man next to him pulled on his jacket showing his gun. Evelyn snarled and was about to say something but Phil covered her mouth so it came out muffled.

"Give him the money, Stu." Phil said.

"Okay." Stu tossed the bag and the man with the gun catch it and went threw it.

"It's all there." he said.

"Let him go." Chow said. The guy with the goatee walked him over to them.

"All right, take it easy. Take it easy." Phil said letting go of Evelyn. Mr. Goatee took off the bag that was over Doug's face reveling a dark skinned man.

"Is this some kind of joke? Who the hell is this?" Evelyn yelled already getting pissed.

"That is not Doug." Stu said.

"What you talking about, Willis? That him." Chow said innocently.

"No, I'm sorry, Mr. Chow. That's not our friend." Stu said.

"The Doug we're looking for is a white." Alan said. Mr. Goatee removed the duck tape of the dark skinned man.

"Ah! I told you you had the wrong guy, little boy." he said over his shoulder.

"Damn, Alan, what the fuck you got me into?" he asked.

"You know him?" Stu asked confused.

"This is the guy that sold me the bad drugs. How you doing?" Alan said.

"I didn't sell you no fucking bad drugs." black Doug said.

"Wait. He sold you the Ruphylin?" Stu asked.

"Ruphylin? I sold you that Ru...? Wha…?" black Doug asked confused.

"Who gives a shit? Where is Doug? Somebody better tell me where the fuck is Doug or else heads are going to roll!" Evelyn yelled.

"I am Doug." black Doug said.

"Your name's Doug?" Alan asked "His name's Doug too. Ha. Classic mix-up."

"Hey, Chow. You gave us the wrong Doug." Phil said pulling Evelyn back.

"Not my problem." Chow said heading towards the Jeep.

"No, fuck that shit. Now, you give us our 80 grand back and take him with you!" Evelyn yelled.

"No. Come on. I'll be your Doug." black Doug said clearly not wanting to go back with them.

"Oh, yeah, okay. Oh, I take him back. Right after you suck on these little Chinese nuts." Chow said grabbing his nuts.

"Ah. That's nasty." black Doug said making a disgusted face.

"Mmm. How that sound? So long, gay boys." Chow said as he got in his Jeep.

"Wait a second." Phil said. Evelyn frowned and went to the trunk with out anybody noticing her and pulled out a metal bat.

"He's a nasty little motherfucker." Doug said shaking his head. They turned on the Jeep and started to ride away before Evelyn got in the way and hit the car on the front window five times. They all heard Chow do his crazy scream. Evelyn hit the tail lights and hit the back window also. Phil grabbed Evelyn from her waist pulling her back Evelyn struggle underneath him.

"LET ME GO. LET ME KILL EM!" Evelyn yelled but Phil slammed her in the hood of the Mercedes. Evelyn calmed down but she was still pissed. Phil got off her also.

"Damn, shawty bad. Let me talk you real quick!" Doug said to Evelyn, but she flicked him off.

"Goddamn it!" Phil said kicking the sand.

"Gosh darn it!" Alan did the same.

"Shit!" Phil yell.

"Shoot!" Alan copied


	10. Tik Tok

_**Tik Tok**_

_Evelyn's V.O: Which brings us back to wear what I was telling you earlier. Now you know why I was in the middle of a desert with a beat up car and why everybody look like they've been threw hell and brought back, but that's not the end of this story. Theres more…_

Evelyn was still in the Mojave Dessert it was morning and the heat-waves rise off the Mojave. The three men with her where in their late 20's and she was the youngest 21. Her dirty blond hair was tied in a messy bun, her cowboy boots where hurting her foot, her once pale skin was now in a nice tan. The heat was uncontrollable the only thing keeping her alive was her ski blue jean shorts and her short tan shirt that showed off her abs and her belly button and her new tramp stamp tattoo of a colorful butterfly that she still have no idea how it got there. She stared at her boyfriend Phil who was standing alone dialing Tracy's cell phone number in the middle of the desert. He was tall, rugged, and currently a mess. His shirt was ripped open, his aviator sunglasses where bent, his lip was all bloodied, and he clearly hasn't slept in days. Well, none of them has. Evelyn squinted her eyes from the rising heat and turned to look behind her to see Alan and Stu slouched inside the backseat, also looking like hell.

"Tracy, it's Phil." Phil said as he turned around to look at them. He ran his eyes over the parked car on the dirt road; behind him was a 1969 Mercedes-benz Cabriolet convertible near totaled; it was scratched, dented, and filthy.

_"Phil, where the hell are you guys?"_ Tracy asked panicking _"I'm freaking out."_

"Yeah, listen. Uh-we fucked up." Phil said as he stared at Evelyn sight. Black Doug walked over to the guy who where out of the car already. Evelyn leaning on the hood of the car with her arm crossed on underneath her chest.

"Thanks for the lift back to town." Doug said sincerely.

"I got a question for you." Stu said.

"What's up?"

"How did you wind up in Chow's car?"

"That crazy asshole kidnapped me yesterday."

"Okay, but why? I mean, why you?" Evelyn asked getting interested in the conversation.

"He thought I was with you guys because we were hanging over at the Bellagio."

"What?" Stu said "We were at the Bellagio?"

"We were shooting craps. The she decided to go get a tattoo she said something about her parents never giving her freedom. You don't remember?"

"No. No, we don't remember. Because some dick drug dealer sold him Ruphylin and told him it was ecstasy." Evelyn said pointing over to Alan with her thumb.

"Ruphylin. There you go with that word. Ruphylin. What the hell is a Ruphylin?" Doug said confused.

"Wow, you are the world's shittiest drug dealer. Ruphylin, for your information, is the date rape drug. You sold Alan roofies." Stu spat at Doug.

"Oh, shit. I must have mixed up the bags. My fault, Alan." Doug said turning to look at Alan "Damn, Marshall gonna be pissed off at me on that one."

"Whatever." Stu said under his breath turning to look at Phil.

"It's funny, because just the other day me and my boy, we was wondering why they even call them roofies. You know what I'm talking about?" Doug as Evelyn.

"No. Don't know." Evelyn said squinting her eyes.

"Why not floories, right? Because when you take them you're more likely to end up on the floor than the roof." Doug said Evelyn thought for a minute.

"Roofies…roof" Evelyn said under her breath.

"What about groundies? That's a good new name for them. " Doug said.

"Or, how about rapies?" Alan suggested.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Stu said also catching on.

"Rapies." Alan stated.

"Not you. Doug, what did you say before?" Evelyn said.

"I said groundies."

"No, before that. You said, "You're more likely to wind up on the floor than-" Evelyn said as she realized "THE ROOF!" Evelyn ran over to Phil and tackled him to the ground straddling his hip. Stu ran after her and took Phil cellphone.

"Listen I'm Eve, iI'm not in the mood to have sex. I never knew you where so desperate." Phil said smirking at Evelyn who was on his hip.

"Phil? Hello?" Tracy said worried.

"Tracy, it's Stu." Stu said grabbing the phone.

"Stu. Talk to me. What's going on?" Tracy asked.

"Uh, nothing. Don't listen to Phil. He's completely out of his mind. He's probably still drunk from last night." Stu lied.

"Where's Doug?" she asked.

"He is paying the bill. We just had a delicious brunch. We're in a hurry to get back, so we gotta get going. Okay, we'll see you soon. Bye." Stu hanged up.

"What the fuck, man?" Phil yelled at Stu as Evelyn helped him up.

"We know where Doug is." Evelyn yelled excitedly. Stu drove the car as Evelyn sat on Phil's lap on the passengers seat.

"You remember when we saw Doug's mattress impaled on that statue?" Evelyn said staring into his blue eyes.

"Yeah, we threw it out the window." Phil looked at her.

"No, impossible. You can't open windows in Vegas hotels." Stu said with a smile.

"Well, then how did it get…" Phil gasped "Oh, my God!"

"Whoa, wait. What's going on?" Alan asked from the back seat.

"Doug was trying to signal someone." Evelyn said furthermore.

"Holy shit." Phil kissed Evelyn "Wait. How did you figure that out?"

"Doug made us realize it." Evelyn said smiling over to Stu.

"Doug?" Phil asked confused.

"Uh, not our Doug. Black Doug." Stu said.

"Hey, hey, easy with that shit. Come on." Doug said offended.

"Sorry." Stu mumbled.

"Can someone tell me where white Doug is?" Alan asked still not getting it. Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"He's on the roof, Alan." Stu said

"He's on the roof. We must have taken him up there as a prank so he'd wake up on the roof. Like that time in summer camp." Evelyn reminded Phil and Stu "We moved his sleeping bag out in the jetty at the lake?"

"Which was hilarious." Phil said laughing.

"It's not so funny now, though, because we forgot where we put him." Stu chimed in.

"You guys are retarded, you know that?" Doug said from the backseat. Evelyn was the first to open the roof door open she ran into the roof looking for Doug.

"Doug, you up here, buddy?" Phil yelled looking around also.

"Where you at, Doug?" Evelyn yelled but when she found nothing she gripped her hair her eyes watering.

"Shit!" Phil murmured holding Evelyn.

"Hey, guys! He's over here! Hey, I found him! He's over here!" Stu called out to them. Evelyn let go of Phil and ran into Doug who had a really bad sunburn.

"Oh, shit." Phil breathed.

"Oh, we have been looking everywhere for you." Evelyn said letting go of Doug. Evelyn ran into Phil's arm kissing him as he twirl her in the air.

"What the fuck is going on?" Doug groaned as Phil put Evelyn down.

"We can explain everything, but right now we gotta go." Stu said.

"You look good, you got some color. I'm jealous." Phil said.

Evelyn couldn't wait to go home. They waited for Stu to say his good byes to Jade. Evelyn sat in the back with Doug her arms around him she was so happy they had found him. Stu walked back over the car and got in and soon they where back on the road again.

"So Evelyn Jade told me how you got that tattoo and why you and Phil ended up in the hospital." Stu said with a smile.

"Do tell!" Evelyn said interested.

"Well, the reason you got the tattoo was because you where drunk and Phil encouraged you. And why you two ended up in the hospital was because you two decided to go down a hill on the shopping cart you had stolen from the homeless man." Stu said.

"This trip was a disaster!" Evelyn said burying her face in her hands.

"No it wasn't." Doug said thinking for awhile.

"What makes you say that?" Evelyn asked him like he had grown a second head.

"When I woke up on the roof. I happened to find $80 grand worth of Bellagio chips in my pocket." Doug said.

"Looks like we're going home with some money, boys." Evelyn cheered. Alan was smart enough to get one of his friends Neeco to drop the guys tuxedo and Evelyn's dress while they were driving. They stop real quick at the highway to change Phil insisted for Evelyn to get dress at the house but Evelyn said 'no'. In the end Evelyn striped off her clothes and changed into her dress. Evelyn got a few honks and guys whistling. They all ran back into the car and while Phil kept driving Evelyn jelled his hair back. She did her makeup just like Tracy had asked her to do it. They walked in the door as Evelyn tugged on the top of her dress.

"Hey. Sorry, MapQuest took us on a really crazy route." Stu said as he put his hand into his jacket. Evelyn waited with the rest of the the maids for Tracy. Phil send her few winks witch made Evelyn smirk. Tracy and Doug were finally married and Evelyn and Phil talked to Sid.

"Daddy." a little boy came up running towards them.

"Hey, my man." Phil said picking his son up. Evelyn felt like her heart was going to come out of her chest she was jealous. She didn't understand why she was jealous of Phil carrying his on kid. Evelyn seen him a couple of time and she really got along with Phil's son she remember once he said that he wished that she was his mommy.

"Wheres your mom?" Phil asked his kid he pointed his finger to a women with short blond hair sitting down in a round table with some guy drinking champagne.

"You know what, Phil, I'm just going to go talk to my parents." Evelyn said turning on her heels. Phil cached her arm arm and flipped her around pulling her into him and crashing his lips into hers.

"Your not going anywhere!" Phil murmured as they pulled away Evelyn giggled and went in for seconds. Evelyn felt peoples eye burying into her back but she didn't care.

"Ew! Daddy put me down!" the little boy complained. Evelyn and Phil laughed as he put him down. Phil pulled Evelyn in him and rapped his hand around her waist.

"Well it was about time!" Tracy said walking over to them with Doug, Alan, and Stu.

"Yeah this trip made us realized how much we love each other!" Phil said kissing Evelyn again "Actually Evelyn before I forget." Phil started to go down on his knees. Evelyn thought he wasn't feeling well so she also went down on her knees.

"Are you okay?" Evelyn asked him.

"No, Evelyn! Get up!" Phil said to her.

"What's going on, Phil?" Evelyn asked him confused.

"Stand up, please." Phil insisted.

"What do you mean?" Evelyn asked him.

"Just stand up." Phil kept on. Evelyn sighted and stood up.

"What's the matter, you sick?" Stu asked him clearly not understanding Phil's intentions.

"Can a guy propose?" Phil exclaimed. Evelyn gasped. Phil went into his pocket and pulled out a red small box he opened it reveling a silver diamond ring. Evelyn gasped again and so did everybody around her.

"Evelyn will you marry?" Phil asked looking up at her.

"Oh, no." Evelyn breathed.

"No?" Phil asked along with everybody.

"No. That's not what I mean. What I want to say…YES PHIL I WANT TO MARRY YOU!" Evelyn said tears rolling down her cheeks. Phil slipped her the ring in her finger Evelyn grabbed Phil and pulled him into a kiss as everybody around them clapped. Evelyn sat down with Phil at table and told Phil's son everything that was going on, and boy was he excited that Evelyn's was going to be his second mommy.

"Stu? You avoiding me?" Melissa said walking up to Stu and Alan. Evelyn tapped Phil's shoulder so he can look.

"Hey. Melissa." Stu said.

"Oh, my God. What happened to your tooth?" she gasped.

"Have you met Alan? Tracy's brother. Brother of the...Okay. Ow." Stu complained as she stuck her finger in his mouth to take a look.

"That is disgusting. Why haven't you returned my calls?" Melissa asked realizing him with a shove.

"Well, there was a snafu when we stopped…"

"I called that bed and breakfast in Napa." she cut him off. Evelyn started to get up but Phil held her down.

"They said they had no record of you even checking in." she went on.

"That's because we didn't go to Napa." Stu confessed.

"Stu. What the fuck is going on?" Melissa yelled. Phil covered his sons hears.

"We went to Las Vegas."

"Oh, really? Las Vegas? Why would you go to Las Vegas?"

"My friend was getting married. That's what guys do."

"Okay, that's not what you do." she jabbed a her fingers into Stu chest "And it's obviously not what guys do because the tramp of Evelyn was there!" she yelled.

"That bitch!" Evelyn murmured.

"Really? Well, then why did I do it, huh? Because I did it. Riddle me that. Why'd I do it? All you want me to do is what you want me to do. I'm sick of doing what you want. In a healthy relationship, a guy should be able to do what he wants." Stu yelled.

"That is not how this works!" Melissa yelled.

"Oh, good. Because whatever this is ain't working for me!"

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"Since you fucked that waiter on your cruise last June. Boom!" Stu yelled everybody gasped and the music stopped.

"You told me it was a bartender." Alan whispered.

"Oh, you're right. I stand corrected. It was a bartender. You fucked a bartender."

"You're an idiot."

"You're… You...You're such a bad person. Like, all the way through to your core. Alan, shall we dance?" Stu said turning over to Alan. Phil went off to cheer Stu on the dance floor as Evelyn walked over to Melissa and stood next to Alan.

"It was a real pleasure meeting you." Alan said nicely.

"Fuck off." Melissa said her eyes not leaving Evelyn's

"I'm getting my bartender's license." Alan went on.

"Suck my dick." she said.

"No, thank you." Alan said then left.

"You know that's not how a lady should talk." Evelyn said laughing.

"You shouldn't be the one to talk Evelyn. Your the one who went to a BACHELOR party with FOUR MEN in LAS VEGAS. I'm sure you fucked them all. You dirty whore." Melissa spat at Evelyn's face. Doug elbowed Phil and pointed over to Evelyn.

"Oh, god. Evelyn's going to rip her apart." Stu said. Evelyn chuckled.

"You know I came over here with the intentions to make peace, but I see thats not gonna happen. You just made me realized that your just a dirty slut, and that a dirty slut will always stay as a dirty slut." Evelyn said then turned around to walk away.

"Evelyn your no better than me. Your a slut whose three best friends are guys. I'm sure you fucked each and everyone." Melissa said laughing. Evelyn turned around and punched Melissa in the face she stammered back into a table she straighten up and glared at Evelyn. Evelyn walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair, and dragged her out of the party. The guys fallowed Evelyn scared that she would kill her. Melissa screamed and tried to break out of Evelyn's hold. Evelyn opened the door and pushed Melissa out.

"AND STAY THE FUCK OUT YOU LITTLE TRAMP. YOUR LUCKY I DIDN'T DESTROY THAT LITTLE PRETTY FACE OFF YOUR." Evelyn slammed the door and turned around to fine Doug, Tracy, Alan, Phil, and Stu gaped.

"What?" Evelyn asked putting a few pieces of strand hair behind her ears.

"Nothing." Tracy said.

"You guys are awesome." Stu said pulling Evelyn into a hug then everybody joined in.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hello, so I sadly have to say that this story is coming to an end...sadly, but you know good things HAVE come to an end!<strong>


	11. You Know I'm Bad

_**You Know I'm Bad**_

The group of friends walked to the dance floor and started dancing as a group. They were all happy for Doug and Tracy and Evelyn's engagement with Phil. Stu finally realized what a dick of a girlfriend he had and finally told her to fuck off…kinda. After, along time of dancing and toasting the party finally came to and end. While everyone was saying goodbye the three friend went to drink a cold beer near the pool. Evelyn sat next to Phil with her head resting on his shoulder while the other one was being occupied by Phil's son who was sleeping. Evelyn took her beer from the table and took a swig before setting it down.

"Dougie, this was a beautiful wedding." Stu spoke after also taking a swig of his drink.

"Yeah, I give it six months." Phil said putting his beer down on the table next to Evelyn's. Evelyn playfully hit his thigh with a frown.

"You're a dick." Stu said with a chuckle.

"I don't know what to say. Thanks for the bachelor party, I guess?" Doug said with a faint laugh.

"Yeah. I just wish we could actually remember some of it." Evelyn said while she took off her heels which were already hurting her feet. The three men chuckled.

"Hey, guys? Look what I found." Alan said holding out a gray camera.

"Whoa, that's my camera." Stu said surprised.

"It was in the back seat of the car." Alan said turning the camera on.

"Oh, God...Are there photos on it?" Phil said with a frowned. Evelyn shifted on her seat felling a bit uncomfortable.

"Yeah. Some of it's even worse than we thought." Alan said.

"No fucking way. Give me that." Phil said reaching for the camera.

"Wait, wait, wait." Doug said grabbing the camera before Phil had it in his hand. Then he looked around to make sure no one was coming. When he made sure everything was clear he spoke again. "We look at these pictures together, okay? One time. And then we delete the evidence."

"I say we delete it right now." Stu complained getting up.

"I-I agree with Stu on this one." Evelyn said shaking her head and also getting up.

"Are you nuts? I wanna find out how I-we wound up in the hospital. Is that in there?" Phil asked before he got up and switched his kid to the other shoulder.

"Yeah, it's in there." Alan said with a laugh.

"Stu said with both rode the shopping cart down a hill and we fell. There nothing more to know about." Evelyn said with a frown.

"Guys, one time. Deal?" Doug said looking at everyone directly in the eyes. Both Alan and Phil agree and Evelyn and Stu just sighted.

"Okay." Evelyn and Stu said rolling their eyes. Doug smiled and held the camera out in front of him so everyone can see.

"Oh, dear Lord!" Stu yelled at the first picture.

"That's classic!" Alan yelled excitedly.

**The Awesome Pictures!**

_Picture one and two was of Alan sleeping with a black stripper next to him showing her ah-mazing rack._

_The third picture was of Stu grinning (with his tooth missing) and a beer in his hand whilst there was a blonde next to him._

_Fourth of the Asian man dancing with a stripper._

_Fifth was of Phil and a strange blonde stripper. The stripper was laying on a table whilst Phil had the end of a lollipop in his mouth and attempted to put the sweet part in the stripper's mouth with no hands. Evelyn is seen in the background ANGRY!_

_Sixth picture was of Evelyn, Phil, Stu, Doug, Alan, Asian man, and a dancer who was a transvestite wearing a big pink feather hat._

_Seventh and Eighth was the same picture except that Alan and the Asian man was fighting over a __**brown satchel**__._

_Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh was of Stu and his stripper wife._

_Twelfth was of Phil and Evelyn. Phil was sitting down a sofa whilst Evelyn was on his lap her legs completely open in front Phil whilst she was wearing her black thong and NO BRA. Phil was looking directly at her crotch obviously enjoying the view!_

_Thirteenth was Phil and Evelyn again. Phil was still sitting down but this time Evelyn was sitting on his lap (nothing but her thong and heels) showing her ass at Phil._

_Fourteenth was of Phil and Evelyn again same position as the the thirteenth except Evelyn's head was buried in a trash can throwing up._

_Fifteenth and Sixtieth was of Alan and a stripper with a body lifters body wearing a red bikini who was sitting on his lap but he didn't seemed to care he was too busy with his BEPER!_

_Seventieth was of Stu and his stripper wife. Stu was pulling out his tooth with a tool whilst his blonde wife was looking at the camera making an ouch face._

_Ninetieth same picture as above except Stu pulled his teeth out and there is blood all over his mouth and Evelyn is surprise._

_Twentieth is of Alan, Doug, Phil, and Evelyn posing next to a police car. Phil is handcuffing Evelyn whilst she is bitting on her lip seductively and looking over shoulder at Phil. Alan is pointing a gun to Evelyn and Doug is holding a rifle looking like a BOSS!_

_Twenty-first the whole group are with Columbian mob sniffing cocaine, smoking weed, and drinking._

_Twenty-second the whole group are running out of the club were they were with the Columbian. Evelyn has a bag full of cocaine under her armpits._

_Twenty-third Evelyn and Phil going down the hill in a shopping cart._

_Twenty-fourth Evelyn and Phil ran into a car. Shopping cart tipped over and both Evelyn and Phil are on the floor wounded._

_Twenty-fifth Evelyn and Phil at the hospital un-conscience Alan and Stu are smiling._

_Twenty-sixth Evelyn and Phil still at the hospital but they woke up and both chugging a bottle of scotch. _

_Twenty-seventh the group is at Mike Tyson mansion in his room his sound asleep with a WHITE young looking girl with him._

_Twenty-ninth Evelyn is riding Mike's tiger_

_Thirtieth Evelyn is kissing Mike's tiger directly in the MOUTH. _

_Thirty-first Tiger licks Evelyn's face completely._

_Thirty-second Evelyn is flashing her rack at everyone._

_Thirty-third Tiger is in cop car. Doug and Alan are smiling at the camera. Phil and Evelyn are making out. QUESTION: Who took the picture?_

_Thirty-four is at Stu and his blonde wife 'wedding' Evelyn is making out with Stu's stripper wife. Stu and Phil are stupefied._

_Thirty-fifth Stu is making out with his wife and Evelyn and Phil making out._

_Thirty-sixth Evelyn tries to smooch ALAN!_

_Thirty-seventh Stu's wife is on top of a table whilst Evelyn is on top of her making out._

_Thirty-eight back at the villa Doug is sleeping in his mattress on the ROOF!_

_Thirty-ninth Alan is dry humping Doug who is still fast asleep on the roof. _

_Fortieth Evelyn is walking on the realign of the roof her arm extended out trying to keep her balance with HEELS._

_Forty-one Evelyn and Phil are completely naked in the jacuzzi making out._

_Forty-second Evelyn and Phil are busy in Evelyn's room. On the dresser. (Rated XXX)_

_Forty-third Evelyn and Phil on the floor…(blush)_

_Forty-fourth lights out! Everyone is knocked the fuck out._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> My deepest apologies for not updating I know many of you have been waiting for this update but I have been swamp with school work and also I currently have no internet connection. I do promise to update when I have the chance so please, please, please bare with me. Also, the story is slowly coming to an end and I need your help in weather I should make a sequel so it's all up to you guys! Like always your reviews are very lovely :)


	12. In the End it doesn't Even Matter

_**In the End it Doesn't Even Matter**_

Phil sat with Alan, Stun and Doug at their favorite bar/grill he knew it was late and that Doug just married Tracy, but he needed them right now…not Alan he just a plus one. Phil took a a sip of his bourbon and the guys just burry their eyes on Phil wondering what was so important that it couldn't wait till Doug came back from his honeymoon.

"Phil, I know something wrong with you and I want you to know that I am not leaving to my honeymoon until you spill your guts. So I suggest you talk." Doug said in his usual signature tone.

"Yeah, Phil were your buds." Alan added.

"Alan your not…" Phil stop to look at Alan "Of course…Steven don't want to accept me."

"What?" Stu asked.

"What you heard Stu he don't want to accept me as Evelyn's husband and he has no intentions of giving us his blessing." Phil went on.

"Phil, thats her father his not suppose to like you." Doug said taking a sip from his beer.

"You get along with Sid you have nothing to worry about." Phil said rolling his eyes.

"Actually Phil my father didn't like Doug at first." Alan came in Doug's defense Doug nodded his head.

"Look, Sid was a tough shell to crack, but when he opened up he was actually very nice." Doug said shrugging.

"Besides, Phil this isn't like you. Why do you want to cuff yourself to one piece of ass?" Stu asked.

"You're being a dick." Phil looked back at Doug "You don't understand. You know we have know Steven ever since we were kids. I just don't understand why he don't want me to marry Evelyn. I love her isn't that clear?" Phil said.

"Phil, your a player. I wouldn't want my daughter marring a person like you even if you where where her childhood friend." Stu added.

"Stu, if you're gonna act like a dick you should wear a condom on your head so you can at least look like one!" Phil snapped.

"Okay. Okay. What exactly did he say?" Stu asked moving his bourbon away from him because he knows he obviously had too much to drink.

"He said that he 'would rather for Evelyn to marry someone like Stu or Doug because they at least know what they want in life' Help me out guys don't I not know what I want in life?" Phil asked.

"Phil, what do you want?" Doug asked.

"I want to marry my girl, and take her as far away from you guys as possible." Phil said.

"Yeah. Your never going to marry Evelyn like that man." Alan said.

"See even Alan knows, Phil." Doug said "Phil, you gotta change. I had to give up something too in order to marry Tracy."

"Okay, let's just stop this whole conversation. I'm no going to change for anyone." Phil said finishing his bourbon and signaling the waiter for another one.

"Not even for Evelyn?" Doug asked. There was a long period of silence.

"How did you guy exactly meet?" Alan asked.

"It's a long story Alan it's just going to stultify you." Stu said taking a swig of his bourbon.

"I have nothing to do." Alan said getting interested. Stu, Phil, and Doug all looked at each other.

"Well, we all lived at the same block me, Stu, and Doug knew each other since we where in diapers. But we met Evelyn in a hot summer day…"

_FlashBack Start:_

_Phil, Stu, and Doug looked out the huge house down the street. They where all in their bike outside the gated mansion looking in at the moving truck. Many men walked in and out as a women with blond hair tied in an elegant bun yelling at them where to put the furniture. Their eyes drifted to a particular girl with dirty blond hair tied in a pony tail in a light pink dress playing with a big ball. Phil watched gaped at the very pretty girl fallowing the ball and tossing it around. The ball rolled towards the gate and stopped right at their feet. The girl ran after it and picked up the ball she looked at the three young boys and immediately blushed it was her first time being so close to boys that wasn't her cousins._

_"Hello." Phil said smiling at the girl, but she didn't say anything._

_"Do you talk?" Doug asked. She stayed quite._

_"I think she's death." Stu said looking away from the girl. The three nodded their heads and started to leave._

_"Who are you calling death?" the girl yelled. Her voice startle them her voice was sweet and angelic just like her petite figure._

_"You can talk!" Doug exclaimed._

_"Of course I can you stupid boy." she said sticking her nose in the air._

_"Ugh, another stuck up brat. Let's get out of here before she gets her rich daddy." Phil said a bit disappointed._

_"Hey-Hey wait!" the girl called._

_"What?" Phil asked annoyed._

_"I don't know your name." she said._

_"Why do you want to know our name?" Stu asked suspiciously._

_"I don't know. I like you guys." she said with a bright smile._

_"Names' Phil." Phil introduce himself grabbing her arm to kiss it._

_"Doug." he said as he did the same._

_"Stu." he also did the same._

_"I'm Evelyn-Evelyn Somers." Evelyn said with a smile._

_FlashBack End:_

"I cant believe you guys are telling our story without me." Evelyn exclaimed walking over to the boys with Tracy.

"Evelyn?" Phil said starting to get up.

"Please don't get up." Tracy said pulling a chair for both her and Evelyn. Evelyn sat down and kissed Phil and Tracy did the same to Doug.

"Now whats next…" Evelyn said.

_FlashBack Start:_

_The next day Evelyn wore her pretties dress for school since it was her first day._

_"Darling, you done?" her father Steven asked._

_"Yes, daddy." Evelyn said opening her bedroom door._

_"Well, look at you!" Steven said bending down to pick up his daughter "Ready for your first day?"_

_"Yes, daddy." _

_School was just like Evelyn expect a big building with a big playground and a very nice teacher._

_"We have a new student. Her name is Evelyn Somer so make her feel like home!" said their fifth grade teacher Mrs. Sweeney. Evelyn walked in the classroom all the boys watched her gaped from her beauty while Phil, Doug, and Stu shuffled in their seat. Evelyn got assigned to seat in-between Phil and Doug and in behind Stu. Evelyn smile modestly at the three boys and looked at the teacher. _

_FlashBack End:_

"I cant believe you guys just became friends just like that." Tracy said excitedly.

"Of course we did. I mean this guys where practically hitting on me." Evelyn said laughing "I was the their first time they ever seen a naked girl in real life."

"What? No you wasn't." Stu said in their defense.

"Stu, porno don't count." Evelyn said laughing "Anyways, we where at my family lake house and I had asked them to come with me. So while I was changing into my bikini they came out with the bright idea to spy on me."

"How did you caught them?" Tracy asked laughing.

"Well, Stu wasn't that good at being discreet he knocked over one of Evelyn's mom favorite persian vase so Evelyn caught us." Phil said bitterly.

"Ah, of course how could I have forgotten about the vase incident. Stu spent the rest of the week apologizing to my mom and doing everything my mom said. He was like her bitch for the whole week and what was funny was that my mom kept a whole closet of those thing." Evelyn laughed along with everyone.

"What?!" Stu screamed "Your mom kept a whole closet full?"

"Yeah, Stu, people walk in out of my house kids came over and break things." Evelyn said like it wasn't a no brainer.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing your supper rich parents kept a whole closet full of vase. Who those that?" Stu said.

"My mom." Tracy and Alan said at the same time.

"Well, Evelyn you told our embarrassing story lets tell your." Doug said grinning.

"No, you cant!" Evelyn said.

"When, Evelyn realized that she had crush on Phil in freshman year of high school. She'll come up with crazy parties and shit and ended fallowing Phil like a lost puppy." Doug said laughing.

"I didn't have a crush on Phil ever since high school. Phil was my first love I loved him ever since day one." Evelyn said kissing Phil.

"Girls, really do mature faster then boys." Tracy said smiling.

"Indeed we do." Evelyn said squeezing Phil's thigh.

"Ah, actually we matured faster than Evelyn when she was 14 **we **told her what sex was." Stu said.

"I pretended that I didn't know. Truth is I knew what sex was when I was 12 so wile you guys where getting your first boner I had already experienced my 3rd orgasm." Evelyn said rolling her eyes "Anyways I gotta jet I have a few things I need to do." Evelyn said quickly drinking her scotch.

"Yeah, I have to go pack. Come Alan let's bounce. Daddy needs you for something." Tracy said kissing Doug and leaving with Evelyn and Alan.

"Guys, what should I do?" Phil asked panicking.

"Phil, we already told you what you need to do." Doug said rolling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Doug I just cant change." Phil said.

"No wonder Steven said he prefers Evelyn to marry someone like me and Doug." Stu said Doug nodded.

"Look, dude don't say you cant change. You know you can. You love Evelyn so much that for her you'll jump off a bridge if she tells you so." Doug said.

"Yes, I do love her, but I wouldn't change for her." Phil said drinking his drink.

"Jesus, Phil. Do you even realize how your sounding?" Stu asked him amazed "If I was in your shoes I would give up everything to be with Evelyn."

"Why didn't you?" Phil asked remembering something.

"What?!" Stu and Doug said at them same time.

"You both where like in loved with her in high school then you guys just stopped." Phil stopped "I mean why?"

"Yes we did LIKE, Evelyn, but that's in the past…No, you know what Phil. You know why we just stop liking Evelyn because we knew you had a crush on her before us. I remember us fighting all the time to please Evelyn and at first we didn't realized it but Evelyn always choose you for everything. So knowing how much you love Evelyn we stepped out of the way." Doug said.

"So you trying to say that you feel something for Evelyn?" Phil asked.

"What?! No, are you kidding i'm married, Phil." Doug said knitting his eyebrows together.

"You almost got me! I'm leaving." Phil said slamming a fifty on the table.

Evelyn sat across her dad in his study room he stared back at her. They've been arguing about Phil ever since she came home from the bar.

"I just don't understand daddy. You have always supported me in all my decisions that I've taken why stop now. Why all of a sudden you cant trust me with this decision that I have made? I love him daddy and I know deep in my heart the he loves me too." Evelyn said knitting her eyebrows together.

"Evelyn you are my precious daughter and it is my job to protect you from a low life, players like Phil." Steven said frowning.

"But Phil loves me I know he is willing to change for me." Evelyn said putting her hand to her chest.

"Evelyn that man is a proud man he may love you but I don't think it is enough for him to change." Stevan said.

"What are trying to say dad? That no man can change for me?" Evelyn yelled.

"Not at all. You are precious, gorgeous, and I'm sure any man would throw away everything to be with you." Steven said placing his hand on Evelyn's.

"Than please daddy just give him a chance. You know what don't do it for him do it for me…for my happiness." Evelyn said her eyes glistening from her watery eyes. Steven sighted he got up and walked over to his precious daughter he grabbed her hands into his and helped her up.

"Okay, I will give him a chance." Steven said smiling warmly Evelyn grinned and hugged her father. She left quickly out of the study room to her room she just needed to tell Phil.

"I'm trying to protect your heart but it seems like you just want to keep being hurt then you're going to have to learn the hard way." Steven said after he watched Evelyn leave he sighted and went to his room.

Evelyn changed into her pajamas and picked up her cell phone that was vibrating telling her she got a new text message.

**Phil:** _Come outside we have to talk. I'm in your backyard._

Evelyn frowned when she saw the message and went over to her porch she saw Phil who waved at her. Evelyn smiled and quickly went downstairs she open one of the huge glass sliding door that lead outside. She ran into Phil's arms and kissed him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Evelyn asked him excitedly.

"Evelyn I cant do this." Phil said looking down at Evelyn.

"What do you mean? If it's about my dad…"

"Evelyn, your father will only give us his blessing if I change and i'm not sure that i'm ready to make that big change." Phil said rubbing his thumb on Evelyn's cheek bone. Evelyn slapped his hand away.

"Phil, this wasn't rocket science you knew you had to change in order to get married to me." Evelyn said frowning.

"Evelyn I…"

"Just save it, Phil. God i'm so dumb it's the same shit all over again." Evelyn said to herself she slid off the ring and took one last look at it "Here. It's a shame that I didn't get to wear that ring at least for a day. Go Phil." Evelyn said turning away and walking back into her house. When she finally reached her room she closed the door behind her she slid down the door slowly as tears started trailing down her eyes.

"I'm so pathetic." Evelyn mumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And so this concludes my story ): I know, I know its sad but don't worry my beautiful readers for I am already working on Hangover 2 tittled 'Here In Bangkok' where the adventure goes on and who knows sparks may fly between Phil and Evelyn. So... STICK ON FOR MORE HANGOVER!<strong>_


End file.
